PHIR MUHABBAT KARNE CHALA HAI TU
by shzk
Summary: kia pyar sirf aik hi bar hota hai,,..?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello… to all… This plot is running through my mind from many days…But likhun kis tarha wo smajh nai aa raha tha… Anyways please review zaroor karna…..**_

_**It is on RAJVI**_

A normal day in CID Bureau …. All were busy in work… Some are completing files some are busy in finding clues about current case….. but one person is in another world.. he was also completing his given task but not with that passion like before and this was not gone unnoticed by his seniors. So, they decided to ask…..Daya: kia baat hai…. tumhari tabiyat to theek hai.. kab se dekh raha hun.. khoye khoye se ho.. koi problem hai to batao…

Person: nai sir aisi koi baat nai hai.. me theek hun…

Abhijeet : wo to dikh raha hai k tum kitna theek ho….. aik kam karo tum ghar chale jao….or aaram karo….

Person: nai sir…but he was cut by:

**Its an order **

All look … at the door, ACP sir was standing there…

Person; ok sir me chalta hun… and thank u…(and he left)

ACP: kuch bat hai… jo ye chupa raha hai… kisi ko batata bhi to nai hai apni problems….. I wish k uski problem solve ho jaye…Itny dino baad to us k cherey (face) per kushi nazar aai thi….

Abhijeet : han sir sahi kaha aap ne… us k father ki maut ke bad usko first time itna khush dekha… lekin aaj phir se wohi dar uski aankhon mein dikha… kisi apne ko khone ka dar…I hope ke sab kuch theek ho jaye …

ACP to all: chalo tum sab bhi kam continue kro…

And they all got busy in to the work. After some hours the case was solved.

On the other side that person returns to his house… After taking shower he made a cup of coffee and went to terrace and started thinking about the upcoming events of his future… or better to say that he is preparing himself for future…

**1.5 YEAR AGO**

It was a normal day for team CID they were investigating about a criminal…. They went to arrest that criminal…. Massive firing took place but at last…all culprits were on ground.. and their boss get arrested… They are just calling the ambulance for injured culprits and dead bodies.. when one of the goon getting his senses back and he aim his gun at Rajat.. But Purvi saw this she, in less than seconds ran towards that direction and hugs Rajat….and the bullet hit her sholder….. She falls on ground…. Rajat was not in his senses…. He had a feeling which he cant give any name…All gathered around...

Daya: Purvi kuch nai hoga tumhain tum himmat rakho…

Abhijeet to acp; sir ambulance aaney mein to time lag jaye ga.. hum Purvi ko gadi me hi hospital le chaltey hain…

ACP: han theek hai chalo… or baki sub log in sab ko hospital pohancha do…..

Before ACP sir completes his sentence Rajat lifts Purvi in his arms and started running towards the car…

**IN HOSPITAL**

Doctor come out from OT….. All rushed towards him….

Rajat impatiently asked: Purvi kesi hai ab… wo theek to ho jaye gi na….. kia hum us se mil saktey hain….?

Doctor: dekhiye aap shant ho jaiye….. she is fine…. Abhi wo behosh hain….kuch dair mein unhain hosh aajaye ga….. (and he went)

All took the sigh of relief..

Acp: chalo… ab sab relax ho jao…. Humari super cop ab bilkul theek hai…..or sab kam pe lag jao…..hum sab wapis bureau chaltey hain…..

Rajat hurriedly asked: sir agar aap kahain to me yahan Purvi ke pas ruk jaaun…..

ACP sir after seeing his condition agreed.

Before leaving Abhijeet came near to him and said: Rajat jo us din mene tum se kaha tha… ab to us barey mein soch lo yar…. Ooper waley ne tumhain aik or moka diya hai…

Rajat nods… and all leave. He set down on the chair in Purvis ward, and started thinking…..

Rajat: sir muje dar lagta hai… phir kisi apney ko khone se.. mujh mein itni himmat nai hai k me usey khona bardasht sakun… me ne aaj tak jis ko bhi pyar kia… usey kho diya.. is liye darta hun usey apne dil ki baat kehne se… lekin aap ki baat maantey hue me aaj usey apne dil ki baat keh dun ga…

**FLASHBACK**

It was almost 5 months since Purvi join CID. Rajat started liking her but no one knows…. But Purvi knows…. She too have same feelings but like every girl she wished that Rajat say first… but whenever she looks into his eyes… she found another feeling of fear apart from his love and she got confused….

One day when all were free…. They decided to go for coffee…when they enjoying coffee….. one guy came to their table…

Guy: Hi Purvi…..

Purvi turned towards the voice….. and shocked to see the person…..

Purvi in excited tone: Rahul….. oh my God…. Tum yahan….(and hugged him)…

All are surprised by the seen in front of them except one… he is annoyed….. ya…. He is jealous…

Purvi introduced the guy to all….. in se miliye ye hain mere childhood friend….. Rahul Mehra… or Rahul ye hai meri team….. my CID family…

Rahul: or inse miliye… ye hain meri bestie and my darling….. Purvi Sharma…

All laughed at this

And they shake hands with Rahul…. The one particular person also… but with same expression….. He did not know that two people observing him very keenly…..

After that they return to bureau…. As there was no case.. so they all went to their homes…

That night….. Rajat could not sleep properly….

Next day in bureau… in lunch time, Rajat was sitting in cafeteria., thinking some thing, DUO watching him and came towards him.

Daya: Rajat kia hua kia soch rae ho?

Rajat: Kuch nai sir.

Daya : To aise mooh latka k kiun bethey ho?

Rajat : Sir aap ka wehem hoga…me(but was cut in between)

Abhijeet : To.. phir kia socha tum ne… aise hi chup rehna hai kia…

Rajat : kis barey mein sir..

Abhijeet : Purvi ke barey mein…

Rajat : Purvi ke barey mein…. Aap kia keh rahe hain sir… meri kuch samajh nai aa raha..

Abhijeet (in bit angry tone): bhole mat bano Rajat.. tum achi tarha jaante ho.. me kia keh raha hun…

Daya (pressing Abhijeet's shoulder): Dekho Rajat.. hum jaantey hain k… tum Purvi ko pasand karte ho… hum ne kal jab Purvi Rahul se baat kar rahi thi.. to tumhari aankhon mein wohi jealousy dekhi.. jo (smiling) Abhijeet ki ankhon mein hoti hai.. jab Tarika Vaibhav k sath bat kar rahi hoti hai… (and looked at Abhijeet who was looking at him with anger)

Abhijeet : Dekho Rajat… tum agar sach mein usey chahtey ho to jitni jaldi ho sakey usey apne dil ki baat keh do… hum CID officers ki zindagi ka kuch bharosa nai.. pata nai kon si banduk ki kis goli par humara naam likha ho.. aisa na ho tumhe bhi Vivek ki tarha pachtana pare…

And with this his phone rang and they again got busy in work.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Rajat was in his thoughts, when he felt that Purvi is regaining her senses, he rushed towards her.

Rajat : Purvi tum…tum theek ho na… zada dard to nahi ho raha.

Purvi : Ra.. Rajat …Rajat …sir… wo..shooter.. ap ko kuch hua …. To nahii… na…

Rajat : Purvi me theek hun..(and then suddenly, he became serious) me doctor ko bulata hoon…

Doctor checked Purvi and said: she is fine now, kuuch hi dino mein ye ghar ja sakti hain.. aap log thori baatein kijiye…. Nurse thori dair mein aa kar inko injection de jaye gi..(and he went).

After the doctor left, Rajat took a news paper and sits on couch placed in a room. Purvi was shocked from his behavior.

Purvi thinking: inhe kia ho gaya baat kiun nai kar rahe hain kahan to itney pareshan they.. or ab.. then she call him.

Purvi : Rajat sir….. sir mujhe piyas lagi hai.. pani de dein ge please….

Rajat gave her water and about to move when she clutched his wrist..

Purvi : sir kia bat hai… aap mujh se baat kiun nahi kar rahe hain… naaraz hain mujh se…. kia mujh se koi ghalti ho gai hai…

Rajat : nahi.. miss Purvi aap se kahan koi ghalti ho sakti hai… ghalti to mujh se hui hai…

Purvi(shocked) : sir aap.. aap ye kia keh rae hain sir….

Rajat raising his voice: tumhe kia zaroorat thi.. mere liye apni jaan khatre mein daalne ki haan…. Agar tumhe kuch ho jata to…

Purvi : mujhe kuch ho jaane se aap ko kia fark parta… boliye kia lagti hun me aap ki…? Jawab dijiye….

Rajat shouted : Pyar karta hun me tum se… samjhin tum bohat pyar karta hun….. agar tumhe kuch ho jata aaj … to mere dil mein hamesha ye guilt rehta k…. me ne aaj phir se kisi apne ko kho diya… or kuch bhi sunna chahti ho ya yehi kaafi hai…(with this he turned his face towards window to hide his tears….

Here, Purvi at first was shocked on his sudden out burst… but she was feeling haapy….

After some time Rajat came near her and sat on her bed.. she was resting her head on her knees, Rajat slowly pat her head… and she hugged him tightly and started crying loudly…..

Purvi : sir me aap ko khona nahi chahti thi….. is liye… me beech mein aa gai…..sir… me … me… aap se bohat.. pyar karti hun…agar aaj aap ko kuch ho jata… na to me to ma…and she stopped in between as Rajat placed his palm on her lips..

Rajat in angry tone: shut up Inspector Purvi.. and don't you dare to think such a thing about MY Purvi… understand…

Purvi lowered her head.

After few seconds

Rajat : Purvi I am sorry me ne tum se is tarha baat ki….(but she turned her face to other side)

Rajat again: sorry ab maan bhi jao na…..

Purvi was smiling and said: Pehle promise kijiye phir se aise nahi daatain ge…

Rajat : Acha baba…. Promise…. Ab happy ?

Purvi : bohat zada happy…

And then the nurse came… and gave sedation to Purvi and after some time she slept.. with sweet smile on her lips… Rajat also slept on couch with smile…

_**SO finally this is the end of the first chapter….**_

_**Kia hai wo dar (fear) jo Rajat ko apne dil ki baat kehne se rok raha tha… wo dar jo ab bhi hai shayad us ke dil mein….**_

_**Acha hai ya bura review zaroor karma…**_

_**Tc**_

_**shzk (zehra).**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Now chapter 2**_

The person finished his coffee and thinking

Person: Mujhe kal hi Sir se baat karni ho gi leave ke liye phir me wahan chala jaaun ga.. jald hi..

He was about to move towards kitchen… when his cell phone rang…..

Person: Hello….

Caller: doctor ne… aik haftey bad ki date di hai operation ki…. Aap please… jaldi aa jaiye please…ye meri aap se shayad aakhri request hai please…

Person: tum fikar mat karo… me pohanch jaaun ga…. Shayad kal ya phir parson…..

Call ended

_**Milney Hai MujhSe Aai..Janey kiun phir Tanhai**_

_**Kis Mor pe hai lai….. Ashiqui…**_

Person thinking: zindagi bhi kabhi kabhi kia khel khelti hai insaan k saath… me jab bhi zindagi ki tarf lotney lagta hun…. Koi na koi aisi baat ho jaati hai… aik waqt tha… k me is ki aik zara si takleef per tarap jata tha…. Or ab… ab bhi takleef horai hai… lekin sirf aik insaan k liye… or insaniyat k naate… ya phir is se jurey huey aik rishtey k liye..

_**PERSON'S FLAHBACK**_

One day.. person just returned from his duty.. His cell phone rang..

Person: hello…

Caller: Kia app free hain… hum baat kar sakte hain kia…

Person (coldly): Bolo… or job hi kehna hai… jaldi kaho….. mujhe or bhi kam hein..

Caller: Muje aap se milna hai…

Person: lekin me tum se milna nahi chahta…

Caller: Please aik bar…( but was cut).

Person: me ne kaha na…nahi… tum ne mere sath jo kuch bhi kiya… us ke bad mere dil mein tumhare liye koi jagah nai hai…. Me is waqt tum se baat kar raha hun… to sirf is liye ke me chah kar bhi apne or tumhare beech aik Rishtey se mooh nai mor sakta…

Caller: Usi rishtey ki khatir Aap mujh se mil lije aik bar… muje pata hai… me maafi ke liyak nahi hoon…lekin phir bhi please….

Person: bolo kahan milna hai?

Caller: Mere ghar pe….

Person: Mein aa jaaun ga aik do din mein…

Caller: thank you so much… aap nai jaantey aap ne mere ooper kitna bara ehsaan kiya hai….

Person: me job hi kar raha hoon sirf or sirf **USI **ke liye kar raha hun…..us ka khayal rakhna….acha ab muje kaam se jana hai… me rakhta hun..

Caller: bye.

Call ends.

As next day is Sunday..so he left for that place…on Sunday

He reached at the given address… he rang the door bell..

The door was opened by 7 year old girl.. who immediately hugged him…

Girl in excitement: Papaaaaaaaaa…

Person: kesi hai meri guriya…..

Girl: me theek hun papa… pata hai me ne aap ko kitna miss kiya…. App meri birthday per bhi nahi aaye.. bus gift bhijwa diya… me aap se baat nai kar rahi…(and she turned her face to other side)..

Person (with fake sadness): Theek hai…. phir papa apni pyari si doll k liye jo Teddy laye hain… wo wapis le jaaein ge.

Girl turned her face towards him: Papa… wese me to mazak kar rahi thi… me koi aap se naraz thori hun….. or aap teddy wapis nai le jana…

He handover her teddy…

In between voice came from behind: **SONIYA**….kon hai beta.. aap kis se baat kar rahi ho…

Soniya: Mummi… dekho papa aye hain…wo mere liye… itna pyara sa teddy bhi laye hain ..dekho..

Person look in that direction, one woman of around 35 years is standing at the kitchen door.. she was looking very weak…

Woman: a gaye aap…. Aaney mein koi takleef to nahi hui na….

Person feels something wrong in the environment and in the woman's voice..

Woman: Aap bethiye… me paani lati hun….. (and she went)

Person started talking with his daughter..

In afternoon , when Soniya slept after taking lunch….. Woman move towards the guest room… she knocked the door.

Person: please come in…

Woman entered in the room.

Woman: mujhe aap se ye kehna tha k….. and she stopped due to a lump in her throat…

Person looked at her she is sitting lowering her head..

Seeing her condition… some thing pinched in his heart.. he brought a glass of water and gave it to her. After she drank Person said:

Ab kaho… jo kehna hai….

Woman: mujhey pata hai…. k… me maffi ke layak nai hun… mene aap k sath jo kuch kiya…. Wo bilkul sahi nahi tha…. Or…. Or… dekhiye.. mujhey us ki saza bhi mil gai…. And I deserve it… mere sath yehi hona chahiye tha….. lekin.. me.. meri ghaltiyon ki saza…. Meri masoom bachhi ko kiun mil rahi hai…..us ka.. to koi qasoor nahi hai…

Person: Tum kiya keh rahi ho..? meri kuch samajh nai aa raha…..

Woman: Meri tabiyat kharab hui thi kuch dino pehley… me doctor k pass gai… to us ne kuch… test karwaye… un se pata chala k…. muj… mujhe…. Brain tumor hai….(and with this) she breaks down and stated crying….

Person at first becomes shock…..because he is not ready to believe what he heard few moments back…. Then slowly he become normal… and move towards that woman and put his hand on her shoulder. Woman hugged him and started crying loudly….. Person started patting her back..

After some time she became relax.. and they separated….

Woman: me soniya k liye pareshan hun…

Person: Doctors kia kehtey hain?

Woman: theek hone ke liye sirf aik hi raasta hai… surgery… lekin us mein bhi chances bohat kam hain

Person: tum himmat rakho … kuch nai hoga tumhain…..tum soniya k sath hi raho gi… tum theek ho jao gi… Soniya ko pata hai ye baat?

Woman: nahi… usey bataney ka hosla nahi hai mujh mein…..Me aap se maafi mangna chahti hun… mujhe maaf kar dein please….

Person got up from bed and move towards window: Me ne tumhain usi pal maaf kar diya tha.. jab me ne divorce papers per sign kiye they… han bas thora ghussa tha…. Wo bhi dheere dheere chala gaya….

Woman: Thank u so much…..

Person: Acha suno… mujhey sham ko wapis jana hai…. kisi ko bina bataye aaya hoon…. Koi case a gaya to problem ho gi….

Woman: g acha….

Person: Soniya kab tak jaagey gi..?

Woman: Bas uthney hi wali ho gi…. Bahut naaraz hoti hain madam… agar koi neend se utha de to…

And both smiled

In evening 2 hours before his departure… soniya wakes up… and they played lot of games… when soniya came to know about his father departure.. she become sad

Soniya: kia papa….. itni jaldi ja rahey hain aap….thori dair or ruk jaiye na….. mummy papa ko bolo na….

Woman: beta…. Papa ko na.. job pe bhi jana hai… agar papa yahan rukey to…. Un ke jo boss hain na… wo un ko punish dein ge…

Soniya: Papa.. me un se baat karun… wo meri baat zaroor manain ge…

Person: Acha Soniya beta aik kaam kartey hain… abhi papa ko janey do agli bar papa jab aaein ge to chuttiyan le kar aaein ge phir dono mil kar khoob enjoy karain ge…

Soniya happily: ok Papa….

And she kissed his cheek…And ran towards her room as it is the time of her favorite cartoon…

Person: acha ab me chalta hun… apna khayal rakhna… or please pareshan mat hona… sab theek ho jaye ga…

Woman nodded in yes sadly….

And he left…

_**PERSON'S FLASHBACK ENDS**_

_**HERE IN HOSPITAL**_

Next morning… Purvi woke up first.. and saw Rajat sleeping with smile on his lips… she started staring him.

Purvi thinking: to Rajat ne bhi aapne dil ki baat keh hi di… kitne simple insaan hain ye bhi….kabhi ghusse mein daant dete hain… phir khud hi mana bhi lete hain… or wo bhi aise ke… in se zada dair tak naraz raha bhi nahi ja sakta….. sotey hue kitne cute lag rahey hain… Kal jab ye apni feelings baa rahey they to me ne… in ki aankhon mein aik ajeeb si becheni dekhi… kia hai wo baat jo inhe sata rahi hai…?

Purvi was in her thoughts, when Rajat woke up and saw her smiling. He came near her and softly kissed her cheek. She shyly smiled and hides her face in his chest. He too wrap his arms around her and they were remain in the same position until a voice broke the silence in the room.

Voice: Agar aap dono ka romance khatam ho gaya ho to kia hum ander a saktey hain?

They immediately separated.. and looked towards the door where Abhijeet , Daya and Tarika were standing with shocked expressions.

Abhijeet started moving towards Rajat with angry face.

Abhijeet: Ye kia kiya tum ne Rajat… hain..?

Rajat become extremely shocked at this, even Tarika Daya and Purvi were also shocked…..

Rajat: Sir me ne kuch bhi nai kiya….. me to sirf…

Abhijeet cut him: kia me to sirf.. mujhe tum se aisi umeed nai thi….

Every one looking towards him with open mouth…

Daya: Abhijeet ye kia bole ja rahey ho.. kia ho gaya tumhe?

Abhijeet : bilkul sahi keh raha hun… is tarha bhi koi karta hai kia….?(then looking towards Rajat and Purvi with smile) itney simple tarikey se propose bhi kar diya.. yar koi party warty honi chahiye thi… ye kia k hospital mein propose kar diya…..

Listening this all four took a big sigh of relief….

Then Daya and Tarika signaled something to eachother..

Daya : Han bhai…. Propose karney ki tip to tum inhi se le lete ye to love guru hain….

Abhijeet makes an annoyed face..

Tarika: Han Daya bilkul sahi kaha tum ne… in se hi tip leni thi… Ye to Bagh, Phool ,Jawar, or Kheton se aagey hi nahi jaatey..(case of Freddy's village) Wo to agar me in ko na kehti k **I LIKE U**…(scene from Giriftaar Series) abhi taak wait hi kar rahi hoti… in k I love you ka…..

Listening this they burst out laughing… and Abhijeet look towards them angrily and give TUM DONO KO TO ME BAAD MEIN DEKH LUN GA wala look to Daya and Tarika…

Seeing his angry face, they all stop laughing… and lowered their heads….

After some time they again started laughing.. this time Abhijeet also joined them…

Abhijeet : Kia yar… hum yahan in dono ki taang khichney aye they.. or tum logo ne muje pakar liya..

Daya : arey han… me o bhul hi gaya tha….. To… Rajat or Purvi … ab kia plan hai tum dono ka… propose to kar diya..

Rajat hurriedly: nai sir abhi propose nai kiya hai…. abhi to sirf….

Daya completed his sentence: abhi to sirf confess kiya hai…. me theek keh raha hun na Purvi …?

Purvi nodded her head in yes.. then looks at Rajat then in no ….. then again in yes…. And atlast she shyly hide her face in her palms… and Rajat excuses himself for an emergency call…..

Seeing these cute love birds…

Other three people in the room smiled…

_**So, here is the end of second chapter…**_

_**To kon hai wo jo abhi tak apni yaadon mein hai….**_

_**Kon hai wo Jisey tumor hai.. or jo apne kiye per sharminda hai…**_

_**Aur kia hai wo dar… jo Rajat k ander hai….**_

_**Read karo , guess karo review karo or wait karo….**_

_**Bye tc**_

_**shzk(zehra)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**2 First of all I would like to thank all who bearing with my story….Here is the next chapter…in this chapter I hope all your confusion will be cleared…. I m not sure weather you people like it or not…. Any ways, enough amount of my bak bak… Now read the chapter….**_

_**Here we go.**_

Days passed like that…..Purvi joined again…All team members got to know about their relationship. They are happy for them. They started teasing them and as usual our Love birds become shy…. Their love & concern for each other is increasing day by day… Rajat finally proposed Purvi on the suggestion of LOVE GURU & their marriage date was also fixed….

One day when all completed their work, they started going to homes. Rajat ask Purvi to go with him as Purvis car was at workshop for servicing so, she agreed…

On the way they are quiet finally Rajat breaks the silence.

Rajat : Purvi agar tum bura na mano to kia hum thori dair beech per guzaar saktey hain..?

Purvi : sure sir..

Rajat changed his route towards the beech. They reached there.

The weather was very pleasant. Cool sea breeze giving sooth to them & they were feeling its sooth with close eyes.

Suddenly Rajat spoke:

Rajat : Purvi tum khush ho?

Purvi : kis baat se Sir.?

Rajat : Humarey rishtey se…

Purvi was not expecting this question, so she became shock….

Rajat : Purvi …:?

No response

Rajat lightly pressed her hand… At his touch she came back to reality & said;

Ye… Yes sir…..

Rajat : kahan kho gaeein tum? Me ne to aik simple sa question pucha tum se… us ka answer to de do….

Purvi : k.. kia pucha aap ne sir..?

Rajat : Me ne pucha tum khush ho humarey rishtey se.?

Purvi : bohat khush hoon me sir.. kabhi kabhi to esa lagta hai me koi sapna dekh rai yakeen hi nai ho raha ke meri ye khawhish puri ho rai hai…..

Rajat was speechless he don't think that this sweet girl loves him this much.

It was his turn to be shocked.

Rajat started looking towards her with moist eyes..

Purvi : Kia hua sir.. aap ki aankhon me ye aansoo kiun? Kia bat hai bataiye na…?

Rajat after removing his tears: kuch nahi wo bas aise hi….(and lowered his head).

Purvi : Baba ki yaad a rahi hai..?

Rajat : han….. un ki bohat yaad aa rahi hai… aaj.. wo meri life ke itne barey decision ke waqt mere sath nai hain…hotey to kitna khush hotey ke aaj un ke betey ne aik bar phir apni zindagi k barey mein sochaa….

Purvi : Me samajh sakti hun Rajat… apno ki bohat yaad aati hai apni khushiyon ke moqon per….un ki duaaon ki bohat kami mehsoos hoti hai… lekin is duniya se jaaney ke baad un ka naata hum se khatam nahi hota…. Wo humain ab bhi duaain dete hain bas fark itna hai ke wo nazar nahi aatey….Is liye.. aap udaas (sad) mat hon.. baba bhi.. aap ko dekh rahey hon ge… or aap ki khushiyon ki dua bhi kar rahe hon gy….

Rajat smiled sadly

Rajat : Lekin Purvi … tumhe kese…(and was cut)

Purvi : ab ye mat puchiye ga…. K muje kese pata chala ke aap ye sab soch rahe hain…. _Jab dard aik sa ho to us ko lafzon ki zaroorat nahi hoti….wo bin kahe hi dusrey dil tak pohanch jata hai…._

Me bhi aaj apne baba ko bohat miss kar rahi hun…aap ki tarha… me ne bhi apni maa ko nahi dekha…. Bas baba hi they….Acha ab chalain? Bohat time ho gaya hai…..

Rajat : thNaks Purvi ….. samajhney ke liye….. Humesha aise hi samjho gi na mujhe…. Humesha aisey hi sath do gi na mera….

Purvi (taking his hands in hers): Apno ko thanks nahi bola jata Rajat … or me humesha aap ka sath dun gi…Ab se zindagi ke har mushkil waqt mein… har mushkil faisle mein.. aap ki Purvi .. aap k sath hai….. ab chalain ya kuch or bhi…

Rajat (smiling) : chalo.

_**DARD MERE WO BHULA HI GAYA KUCH AISA ASAR HUA…**_

_**JEENA MUJHE PHIR SE WO SIKHA RAHA…..**_

He drops her at home. Before leaving out side the house..

Rajat : Purvi … wese thanks yar….. (but stopped after receiving a fiery glance from her ) : acha acha ok…. Ab no thanks…. Chalo byee take care..

And he start the car & gone..

Purvi smilingly entered in her home.. freshened up & went in to the peaceful slumber with a sweet smile on her lips…

_ON THE OTHER SIDE_

That person talked to his boss & his 20 days leave is accepted.

So, he called some one

Call received.

Hello…

Person: me kal nikal raha hun wahan jaany ke liye (and he took a sigh….)

2ND one: aap pareshaan mat hon…. Sab theek ho ga…..

Person: muje is waqt tumhari bohat yaad aa rahi hai…. tumhari zaroorat hai mujhe….

2nd one (after controlling the emotions and tears): mera bhi bohat dil kar raha hai… aap ke pass aaney ko…. Lekin kia karun duty… bhi to karni hai…

Person: Hmmm….

2nd one:Aap fikar na karain…. **ANSHA **ji bilkul theek ho jaaein gi…Acha ye bataiye Soniya kesi hai.?

Person: Abhi tak to theek hai… lekin us masoom ko to ye bhi nahi pata… k us k sath kia honey wala hai….. Samajh nahi aa raha k.. me… me kese sambhalun ga….

2nd one: sab theek ho jaye ga…..me hamesha aap ke sath hun…. Bas aap kal.. wahan jaiye.. or apna or **ANSHA **ji ka khayal rakhiye ga… or Soniya ko mera pyar dije ga….

Person: Thanks Purvi…. Muje samajhne ke liye….

Purvi : jaiye Senior Inspector Rajat … ja kar aaraam kijiye.. me rakhti hun… BYE…

Rajat : bye..

Rajat tries to sleep but he couldn't… so he went to terrace & sit beside the railing… closed his eyes and started thinking…

**Flashback**

When Ansha called Rajat , he got disturbed because his intuition was telling him that something bad will happen. Further he came to know about her disease. He was very upset due to this and was not doing his work properly. He was getting angry on small things. Even with Purvi he started a fight on trivial issues. When anyone try to asked the reason he skipped that topic. Purvi was also very upset due to this but she wanted to give him some time.

One day Purvi returned to her home, took a bath & tries to sleep but she couldn't because her mind was stuck in Rajat's matter. So she decided to ask him. She know he will may get angry on her but for his love's sake she was ready to bear that angriness. She called him but he didn't pick up the call. So' she decided to go to his place. But, he did not at his home. Purvi knows that whenever Rajat is in tension he go only at one place and that is Beech, so she went there.

Rajat was standing at the beech with his eyes closed. He was angry on himself for misbehaving with others.

Rajat (to himself): Me ne kitna misbehave kiya sab k sath… or wo log phir bhi meri hi fikar kar rahey hain… k me itna pareshan kiun hun…. Or bechari Purvi ...wo to kitna pyar karti hai mujh se…. pareshan rehti hai aaj kal mere liye… or me hun k…..

He felt some one is standing beside him…. He opened his eyes.. and saw the person it was Purvi … his Purvi… who listen his heart & guessed his feelings even before him….

Rajat : arey Purvi tum….. tum kab aaeein?

Purvi(smiling): jab aap apni aankhain band kiye…. Man hi man mein khud se batain kr rahey they…..

Rajat : me….me kia.. batain karun ga….. wo to bas neend nai aa rahi thi…to socha yahan….

Purvi: socha k yahan aa k so jaaun….. hai na…

Rajat lowered his head in embracement.

Purvi : ab please bataein ge k kia baat hai…? jo aap ko itna pareshan kar rahi hai.. k aap na kam pe dehan de paa rahe hain na apni health pe….

He became silent..

Purvi : theek hai aap nahi batana chahte to na batain… me samjhun gi…. K aap ne kabhi mujhe aapna samjha hi nahi…. Me ja rahi hun….. bye…(and she turned to leave… but Rajat hold his hand.)

Rajat : I m sorry Purvi …. Pichle kuch dino mein me ne tumharey sath bahut burey tarikey se behave kiya hai…. lekin me kia karun….. kuch samajh nahi aa raha….

They sat on a bench.

Rajat continues: muje har waqt bas yehi dar laga rehta hai…. ke me tumhe kho dun ga….me pehle hi itna kuch kho chukka hun…. Ke ab.. or… or kuch bhi khone ki himmat nahi hai mujh mein…(and he lowered his head and trying to hide his moist eyes from her.)

Purvi (after taking his hand in hers): Rajat … aap aik bar mujh se aapna wo dard or dar bant kar to dekhiye.. me wada karti hun aap se kabhi alag nahi hon gi Please sirf aik bar… haan…

Rajat (after some time): Purvi ….. meri shadi ho chuki hai…. Or meri aik 7 saal ki beti bhi hai…

_**So here is the end of third chapter….. acha ya bura? Plz do review…**_

_**I would like to say thanks to all of you sorry names yaad nahi hain….. because of that problem…lekin phir bhi thanks…..**_

_**Next chapter will be the last chapter of this story…**_

_**Plz review…**_

_**Bye… T.c**_

_**shzk(zehra)**_


	4. Chapter 4

So,I am back with update.

Piya002: thanks

adk: thanks

Guest thanks

Shweta: thanks ..or hosh mat urao,,, aahista aahista sab pata lag jaye ga…

Harman: thanks

Ansha: thanks… or sapne dekhne per koi tax nahi hai…jo chaho dekhlo..

Shree: thanks

zehra: thanks

guest: thanks

Daya Diva: thanks& sorry….

Aru , shilpa , Durga Dahal , kaity , krittika: thank you very much..

AbhiSrk-ian: thanks.. I hope ke tumhari kuch confusion clear ho jaein gi…

Ananya Gautam: me bhi is ko fastly end nai karna cahahti…. Thank u very much..

Crazyforpurvi: thanks I hope k confusion thora dur hoga…

_Here we go_

Rajat : meri aik 7 saal ki beti bhi hai…

_**8 years ago**_

One day Rajat returned from his duty. He went to his father's room. His father was sitting in balcony…He was in his thoughts not even notice the arrival of his son…

Rajat (after kissing his head): baba…..kese hain aap… kia ho raha hai..

Baba: A gaye tum….or aaj din kesa raha….

Rajat : mera din to theek raha…. Ye bataain ke.. aap… kia soch rae hain… kia tension hai boss…..

Baba (showing as everything is ok): kuch bhi nahi… tumhara wehem hai…

Rajat :nahi kuch to hai…. warna aap mujh se itney araam se baat nahi karte…aaj to na aap ne mujhey kisi baat pe danta na kuch or…. Is liye ab bata dain k baat kia hai..?

(whenever Rajat come back to home…their conversation is always like that…)

(_Baba : aa gaye tum….is baat ka khayal aa gaya ke ghar mein bhi kisi ko chor k aye ho…_

_Acha…. To ab.. sahib ko mere hath ka khana bhi pasand nahi…to beta aik kaam karo..apne liye aik biwi le aao.. phir wohi tumhe seedha karey gi…_

_Rajat : buzargon ka haq pehle hai…is liye you first then I will follow you…._

_Acha g… humare sath cheating….aik CID officer ke sath aisa karne ka matlab .. jaante hain na?_)

Baba : achaa… bhai… tum pehle fresh ho jao phir baat kaartey hain…Aik to apne bête ko CID officer banany ka sab se bara nuksan khud us ke aapne baap ko hai.. k koi baat us se chup nahi sakti…

Rajat : koi shak?

Baba : nahi mere baap….. ab jao or jaldi se fresh ho jao….

Rajat went smiling… baba smiled too…

After half an hour Rajat came back with two mugs of coffee… gave one to his father… Rajat : ab bataiye kia baat hai….

Baba : Aaj mujhe Raj ka phone aaya tha….

Rajat : Raj uncle ka….. kese hain wo…. Kahan hain aaj kal…?

Baba: Dehli me hai…. Per thora tension mein hai….aaj kal…

Rajat : kis baat ki tension…?

Baba : yar us ne jo case lara tha na Atul kumar or Rajindar Kumar ke khilaf…jis mein Atul ko phansi or Rajinder ko 6 saal ki saza hui thi….

Rajat : arey han… ye dono to business tycoons they na… or in pe Qatal ka jurm sabit ho gaya tha… lekin ab Raj uncle ko is ki kia tension hai…

Baba: Yar tension ye hai k… ab Rajindar ki saza puri ho gai hai… or wo jail se nikal aaya hai.. or ab Raj ko dhamkiyan de raha hai ke wo us se badla le kar rahy ga…

Rajat : to uncle police protection kiun nahi le lete?

Baba: us ne police protection li hui hai… or wo dobara se Rajindar ke khilaf sabot jama kar raha hai… lekin usko sirf or sirf Ansha ki tarf se thori tension hai..

Rajat : Ansha to medical parh rahi hai na…?

Baba : han us ka MBBS complete ho chukka hai… house job bhi puri honey hi wali hai…

Rajat : phir kia problem hai?

Baba : Rajindar ke aadmi.. Raj ko dhamkiyan de rahey hain.. ke agar us ne un ke khilaf kuch Bhi kia… to wo Ansha ko mar dein ge…to is wajah se ab Raj pareshan hai…

And a silence prevailed between them…

After some time

Baba : Rajat … me aik baat soch raha tha….ke… ke… kiun na hum Ansha ko.. (and he stopped & looked towards him… Rajat was looking bit annoyed because he know what will be next for him.)

Baba(Sadly): Theek hai… agar tum nahi chahtey to na sahi…(and he turned his face to other side. Because he knows his son very well and soon his trick worked).

Rajat : Baba me soney jar aha hun…or jab US ko lene jana ho to muje bata dije ga… me chala jaaun ga.. good night..(he went to his room).

Baba (smilingly): ye bhi na bil kul angry young man ke jese behave karta hai.. bilkul..(and he too slept)

The age difference betweenRajat & Ansha is of only two years.. so they fight everytime on small issues in short we can say..(un dono ka _CHATTIS 36 KA AANKRAA_ tha) Rajat did not take it much seriously but Ansha's case is different…. She is very hypertensive by nature. She did not like the environment in which she is living she thought that his father loves his profession more than any thing because of which her mother also suffered it was her point of view.. in these circumstances she grew up with shattered personality.. her mother passed away in between. Now she tries to oppose his father in every possible way. When he told him that Rajat is coming & she has to go with him, she became angry at first but then agreed.

She went with Rajat .but she did not miss a single chance to irritate him.. sometime he become frustrated but kept quiet only because of Raj uncle & his baba.

Days passed & now she became tired in this home and wanted to escape from here as soon as possible.

As days passed Rajat started liking her. He wanted her to be a part of is life.

The matter had been resolved & Mr. Raj was going on international business tour, after his early retirement from law he started his own business. He was very satisfied from his daughter that she is living in secure place. Before going abroad he wanted his daughter to be settled permanently. So, he called his friend.

And they fixed their children's marriage.

Rajat was quiet happy with that. But Ansha was very angry. She called his father.

Ansha: Dad .. me ne aap ki baat mani or me yahan reh rahi hun.. is ka ye matlab nahi ke aap ..

: dekho Ansha… me ne tumhari har baat mani.. tum ne jo manga wo diya.. lekin ab jo tum mang rahi ho wo me tumhe kabhi nahi dun ga.. Rajat bahut acha larka hai.. tum us k sath bahut khush raho gi….

Ansha: dad… me rohit k alawa kisi k sath khush nai reh sakti… me us se bahut pyar karti hun

Mr. Raj(bit angrily): Rohit acha larka nahi hai.. me us jeson ko ache tarike se jaanta hun… aaj tum mein faida dikh raha haito tumhare sath hai.. kal kisi or k sath ho ga…. Or meri aik baat achey se sun lo ..shadi to tumhain Rajat se hi karni hogi.. me do din baad wahan aa raha hun… apni cheezon ki list bana laina jo leni hain… or kisi bhi tarha ka scene create mat karna…

With this he cut the call.

Here Ansha become very frustrated after his father's reaction so she decided to talk to Rohit. She told him everything & he advised her to keep quiet & obey her father. & he will take her with him when the time is right..

So she decided to do as instructed..

Ansha(thinking evily): ab dekho Mr. Rajat mw tumhare sath kia karti hun.. tum hi ne kaha hoga Dad se ye sab karney ke liye…

Here Rohit thinking:ha ha ha….ab dekho Mr Raj… me tumhari is bawakoof beti ke zariye tum se kese badla leta hun.. tum ne meri… meri… insult kar k mujhe ghar se nikala than a.. ab dekho me tumhare sath karta kia hun…..

_**So here is the end of this chapter… sorry me ne bola tha k ye last hoga …**_

_**But muje laga k isey or lamba karna chahiye.**_

_**Muje pata hai bohat hi zada boring tha… phir bhi review karna please…or suggestions bhi…**_

BYE TC

shzk(zehra)


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back again… and sorry for superrrr… duper… late update…**

After some days marriage preparation were began…. Mr. Raj also came… he was very happy for his daughter.. that she finally going to live her marriage life….. Ansha was also seemed satisfied with all this… Rajat becoming more impatient.. with every passing day.. in short we can say that every thing is looking more than perfect…

One day…. In Ansha's room..

She was talking to some one on phone…

Ansha: han han… me dehaan rakhun gi… tum fikar mat karo… jesa tum ne kaha hai vesa hi ho ga…. Lekin please tum waqt per aajana aisa na ho ked air ho jaye.. or hamara plan sab ko pata lag ab me rakhti hun, zara hall mein ja kar dekhun… ye log meri shadi ke liye kia kia kar rahey hain….. Byee..

She came downward in hall which is fully decorated and some girls are doing dance practice for the event.. Old women are arranging the clothes and other stuff. She thinks

Ansha(thinking): huh… ye dad bhi na… itney pese laga diye ye sab karney mein…. Or Rohit ke liye...

She remembers

_She told her dad about Rohit.. that they both love each other & want to marry.. mr. Raj agreed to meet that guy..._

_Mr. Raj: han beti. Tum us larky ko bula lo.. me us se mil leta hun.._

_Ansha happily hugged her dad & said: Dad… thank you so so much… ap batain me kab bulaun Rohit ko.._

_Mr. Raj: me kal to busy hun .. aik case ke silsiley mein .. aik gawah se milne jana hai..aisa karo tum us ko Monday ko bula lo sham mein.._

_Ansha: me abhi usey call kar ke batati hun.. and she ran to her room.. and Mr. Raj smiled._

_On Monday evening.. All prepared Ansha was very happy.. and she dressed up in pink and white shalwar kameez.. and waiting for Rohit.. was doing important work in his room. Door bell rang and maid open the door.. Rohit entered and stated sccaning the house as there is no one else in the room. Suddenly some one place hand on his shoulder, he turned & found Ansha smiling at him._

_Ansha: itne ghor ghor se kia dekha jar aha hai.. hmmm…_

_Rohit: kuch bhi nai.. bas apne Hone waley sasural ko daikh raha tha…_

_Listening this Ansha started blushing.._

_Mr. Raj came with: kon aaya hai beti..?_

_They both turned _

_Ansha: Dad ye Rohit hai jis ke barey mein me ne aap..(but she had to stop because of the sound of tight slap on Rohit's face)_

_Mr. Raj shouted at the top of his voice: teri himmat kese hui mere ghar k andar ghusney ki.. _

_Ansha came in between: Dad ye kia kar rahe hain aap.. ye wohi larka hai Rohit.. jis ke barey mein me ne aap ko bataya tha.. me is se shadi karna chahti hun.. _

_Mr. Raj: Me tumhain.. sari zindagi apne paas rakh sakta hun.. lekin is se tumhari shaadi kabhi nahi karwaun ga… ye aik number ka awara or badmash larka hai.. is ne.(but he was cut)_

_Rohit: uncle aap ko koi ghalatfehmi hui hai… or me ne jo ghalti se aap ki gari ko takkar mari thi… us ke liye maafi bhi to maangi.. phir bhi aap…(then turning towards Ansha )_

_Rohit: kal uncle apne kisi kaam se mere area mein aye they to… ghalti se meri bike se uncle ki car ko takkar lag gai thi.. me ne in se sorry bhi kiya lekin shayad inho ne abhi taak muje maaf nahi kiya hai.._

_Mr. Raj: suno larky.. agar tum agley do minute mein mere ghar se nahi gaye na… to me guards ko bula kar tumhain dhaakey de kar yahan se nikalwaun ga.._

_Ansha(angry & crying): nahi dad … plese nahi.. asa mat karain.. me is ke bina mar jaun gi Dad … please …_

_Mr. Raj standing still with angry expression.._

_Rohit: rehne do Ansha… shayad uncle ko mere or un ke status ke beech mein jo fark hai… wo bahut pareshan kar raha hai.. me ne tum se pehle hi kaha tha… lekin tum nahi mani.. me ab yahan or nahi ruk sakta.. ja raha hun me.. shayad humari kismet me milna likha hi nahi hai…(and with this he went)._

_Ansha while crying: Dad aap ne ye kia kiya… me us se bahut pyar karti hun… aap_

_Mr. Raj: wo larka bilkul bhi acha nahi hai.. usey sirf tumhari doulat se pyar ai tum se nahi…me usey bahut achey se janta hun.._

_Ansha: han aap to yehi kahain ge na.. wo.. gharib jo hai… (then in a determined way) lekin.. me ne bhi faisla kar liya hai. k me sirf or sirf usi se shadi karun gi…chahe is ke liye mujhe ghar hi kiun na chorna parey.._

_Mr. Raj: me bhi dekhta hunt um us ke paas kese jati ho… or ab foran apne room me chali jao is se pehley ke me bhool jaaun ke tum meri beti ho…_

_And Ansha ran to her room._

She thinks: Rohit ke sath aapne jo kiya hai na, us ka badla… ab me is Rajat se lun gi… ye bechara to.. ase hi phans gaya…(and she smiled evily..) some one from behind: hmmm…. Kia soch ke muskuraya ja raha hai.. _would be Mrs Ansha Rajat Kumar.._

She turned & saw Rajat smiling at her..

Ansha: kuch nahi.. bas yehi soch rahi thi sab kuch kitna jaldi ho gaya…

Rajat : han ye to hai… acha tum se aik baat poochun…

Ansha(thinking): kia puchne wala hai.. ye kahin Rohit k barey mein to isey kuch pata nahi chal gaya..

Rajat saw her in thoughts so finally speaks: tum khush ho na … is shadi se..

Ansha (feeling relieved):han me khush hun…

Just then Rajat phone rang and he went from there.

Ansha(thinking): me bahut khush hun .. lekin is shadi se nahi… is ke bad jo ho ga us se me apne papa ki qaid se azad ho jaaun gi… or apne Rohit ke pas chali jaaun gi…

**On the day of marriage.**

Everyone was getting ready for the function. Bride returned from parlor and sitting in her room with other girls who were teasing her about her husband but she was not enjoying this at all because she was very upset.. so she told them to go & leave her alone.. After they went she dialed Rohit's number.

Rohit: hello… darling how are you/..?

Ansha angrily: darling… my foot… kahan ho tum han… me kab se tumhara wait kar rahi hun.. kab aao ge jab wo idiot Rajat ke sath meri shadi ho jaye gi…

Rohit: Relax… darling… me ne tum se kaha than a thora sabar karo…

Ansha: yahan meri shadi ho rahi hai or tum mujhe sabar karne ko keh rahe ho…

Rohit: me is baar pakka intezam karna chahta hun.. taakey humein koi dhundh nap aye.. jo ho raha hai honey do.. akhir ko tumhain mere paas hi ana hai na jaan….lekin agar wahan kisi ko bhi shak ho gaya…. To sab kharab ho jaye ga.. muje bas tumdo mahiney ka time do… phir me tumhe yahan se itni.. door le jaaun ga k.. koi humein dhoondh nahi paye ga… tum to janti ho k meri financial condition itni achi nahi hai….

Ansha: Rohit to phir me tumhari help karti hun na…

Rohit: nahi muje acha nahi lage ga…

Ansha: chalo me tumhain is baar maaf karti hun lekin agli baar me tumhari aik nahi sunun gi… wese bhi me or tum koi alag to hain nahi…

Rohit: han ye to hai.. acha ab me rakhta hun mujhe aik zaruri kam se jana hai …. Or han jo ho raha hai usey honey do… Chalo Bye.

And he cut the call..

Ansha: ye Rohit bhi na…. (and smiled)

After some time ladies came in to her room to took her to the hall for marriage _rituals_.**(agar is word ki spelling ghalat hai ya ye kisi or meaning mein use hota hai to please bata dena because I m not sure about that).**

After all marriage procedure, girls took Ansha to her new room.. after looking at room she think: room to acha decorate kiya hai.. lekin ye room wala.. bahut irritating hai.. ye Rohit bhi na.. is ki wajah se muje isey bhi jhelna parey ga… chalo yar.. rohit ki khatir kar hi lun gi… sirf do mahiney ki to baat hai..

After few seconds Rajat came in and saw her smiling & thinking some thing. He sat near her & took her hand in his… but she freed her hand and said: choona mat mujhe… kiun k mujhey choone ka haq tumhe nahi hai ye haq sirf or sirf Rohit ko hai.. me ne tum se shadi sirf or sirf apney papa ki wajah se ki..ab is se aagey mujh se kuch bhi expect mat karna..

Rajat was really astonished from her behavior. He was not expecting this at all..he was so shocked and was not in the condition of uttering a single word.

Ansha stood up from bed and go near window and started looking outside. After few minutes she spoke: me Rohit se pyar karti hun or usi se shadi karna chahti thi lekin Dad ne aisa hone nahi diya…(and she stopped)

Rajat (after some time): To tum ne mere sath aisa kiun kiya.. tum mujhe pehley hi bata deteein ke tum mujh se nahi Rohit se pyar karti ho.. to ye shadi na hoti or na hi tumhain itni takleef hoti.

Ansha: me kia karti… Dad ne zabardasti meri shadi tum se kara samajh nahi a raha ke me ab kia karun..

Rajat : abhi filhal to kuch nahi ho sakta kuch time guzar jaaney do phir dekhtey hain…

Ansha: han.. han tumhain to khushi ho rahi hogi na muje is tarha dekh kar.. tum time guzarney ka is liye keh rahey ho na.. ke me ye sab bhool jaaun… or tum mere sath..

Rajat : shut up…. Tum kia samajhti ho me tumharey paas aney ke liye mara jar aha hun… aik baat achey se sun lo… jab tak tum khud nahi chaho gi na.. me aisa kuch nahi karun ga… raat bahut ho gai hai mera khayal hai ab humain sona chahiye… or han please aik request hai tum se Baba or uncle Raj ke saamney aisi koi baat mat karna jis se unko dukh ho… (and he went to guest room after taking out his clothes from cupboard) and slept there.

Next morning.

Rajat woke up & went to his room and saw that Ansha sitting near dressing table and combing her hair she was dressed in Red and Orange contrast saree and looking beautiful. He was stunned after seeing her until he remembered the last night conversation with her

**MIL KE BHI HUM NA MILEY TUM SE NA JAANEY KIUN…..**

**MEELON KE HAIN FAASLEY TUM SE NA JAANEY KIYN…**

Rajat :Agar tum ready ho gai ho to bahir chaplain… sab humara wait kar rahey hon ge…

Ansha : me ready hun… chalo..

Rajat: chalo.. matlab kia hai tumhara..?

Ansha was surprised with his behavior…

He saw her and started laughing and said : arey apni shakal to dekho…me to ye ye keh raha tha ke…. Sab ke saamney tum muje aisey TUM kar ke bulao gi na to … problem ho jaye gi…

Ansha(annoyingly): acha…. G nahi bulaun gi bas… ab chaplain is se pehle ke koi aa jaye….or silly type ke questions karna shuru kar de….

Rajat (smiling): han han chalo…

Ansha : aap chaliye me aati hun

Rajat left the room and headed towards the hall, he was thinking: Ansha g me bhi dekhta hunt um kab tak is tarha rehti ho… muje yaqeen hai.. aik din tumhe mere pyar ka ehsaas hoga….

**HE was thinking right that Ansha will realize his feelings but he did not know that it will be too too… late & every thing will already be finished before that…. **

So, here is the end of this chapter…. Hope you will like it….

Adk: thanks….yar ages…. I m very weak in maths.. so, at the time of marriage Rajat 's age was 27 and now he is 33 34 I think… and about Purvi … she is 28… is it ok?

Guest, shree, Harman, Aru, , zehra, Durga Dahal: thank you very much my friends..,…

Shweta: thanks… or hamesha aisey hi sach bolna…

Krittika: yar aise hi dimagh mein concept aa gaya… ho sakta hai kisi film ka bhi ho… muje batana zaroor us movie ka naam…. And thanks..

Ananaya Gautam: thanks… I hope ke confusion thora door ho ga.. & love you too,..

Crazy forpurvi: thanks for liking the story name.

Khushi Mehta: love you too sis…thanks…

I know me aap logon ko bahut sata rahi hun lekin phir bhi review karna mat bhoolna…

Next update pakka jaldi ho ga….

**Byee…**

**Tc**

**shzk(zehra).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys first of all very very very sorry for super duper late update… but… seriously, muje koi idea hi nahi aa raha tha ke kia karun,.**

**Thanks to Krittika… ke us ne meri help ki or muje guide kiya….or ideas diye…. But seriously.. us ne muje bohat achey achey ideas diye they… but me unhain sahi tarha se pen down nahi kar paii..**

**phir bhi job hi hai… aap sab ke saamney hai… please read and review,…**

**And thanks to all the Precious reviewers.. who reviewed the last chapter.. and supporting me.**

**Now here we go…**

Days passed and Ansha become familiar to her environment. Now she started to enjoy the happenings around her. had gone after he saw his daughter adjusted in her new life. She also developed friendly relation with baba and he thought her a perfect choice for his son. But for one person her attitude was same as the first day of marriage, and that was Inspector Rajat, her husband. Some time ,she also feels bad for him… but she ignored her feelings…

Rajat wanted to give some time to her…because he thinkthat all this is done is against to her will, so it will take time to settle down.

But this happiness is not long lasting, as Baba passed away. Rajat become quiet after his death, but Ansha was trying to get him back to the normal and she succeeds. As she also started liking him.

It was after 2months f their marriage.. one day Ansha went to market… to buy some dresses for her self.. While returning home.. she saw Rohit who was reparing his bike.. And went towards him.

Ansha: hi… Rohit ..kese ho…? Tum to muje bhool hi gaye.

Rohit: nahi jaan me tumhe bhoola nahi hun…..(looking to wards her in sudective way) to phir.. kia khayal hai…ho jaye….

Ansha: ye kia keh rahey ho….pagal to nahi ho gaye…aik to me pehle hi pareshan hun.. or tum…

Rohit(in annoyed tone):han wo to dikh hi raha hai … ke kitni pareshan ho…..(looking towards her from top to bottom)ye chehrey per itni taazgi… ye itne achey kaprey.. jootey… in sab to tum bahut khush ho gi na …. Or aik me hun ,.jo tumharey liye mara mara phir raha hun… per aaj nahi…

And he started moving towards her…and she moving backward. That was not a densely populated area so, at that time no one was there.

Ansha(in trembling voice): Rohit .. ye. .k.. kia kar rahey ho… dekho.. me.. me tumhe sab batati hun.

But he was continuously moving towards her. And was about to touch her… when some one.. hold his neck from behind..and that was Rajat …he started beating him.. with punches and slaps….

Rajat angrily: ab bol aisa karey ga.. phir se kisi larki ki tarf ankh utha kar bhi dekha na… to phir or kuch dekhney ke liye zinda nahi bachey gat tu…

Ansha came in between: Rajat choriye usey… mar jaye ga wo….(and he left him)

Then they return to home… in the whole journey.. both of them.. not utter a single word.. when Rajat was just entering in the house… Ansha called him from behind..

Ansha: Rajat thank you.. aj aap ne jo kuch bhi kiya mere liye…

Rajat (without turning towards her): Me ne tumhe is liye nahi bachaya.. ke tum meri biwi ho….balkey is liye bacchaya .. ke tum aik aurat ho.. tumhari jagah agar koi or bhi hoti to bhi me usey aisey hi bachata… kiun ke me un mein se nahi hun… jo sirf ..apne faide ke liye logon ko istemaal kartey hain…(with this he went in to the house)

His tone was so much cold that shivers her from core….

That night she.. couldn't sleep , her night passed in comparison between Rohit and Rajat …

Next day she apologies to Rajat for her behavior.. he accepts..

Now they started living their normal lives.. But hadn't started their relation…

After one month…

One day.. they went to a party.. at hotel..

When party was in its full swing…Rajat was talking to some one, then Ansha ka phone bajta hai.. or wo baat karne side per jaati hai…

Ansha(in angry tone): kiun call kiya muje….ab muje tum se koi baat nahi karni samjhey…..

Caller: please jaan…. Meri baat suno….me ne us din job hi kiya wo …

Ansha: me kuch sunna nahi chahti…..agar Rajat us din nahi aatey to… pata nahi kia ho jata….tu..

Rohit(in wet plus shameful tone):wo sab me ne is liye kia tha kiun ke me ab bohat frustrated tha… mujh se ab or duri bardast nahi hoti/…me kisi or ke sath nai dekh sakta tumhein…(then in choacking voice)agar ab me tum se door raha to me mar jaaun ga…..

Ansha:nahi aisi baatein mat karo…. Me bhi tumharey bina nahi reh paaun gi….i m sorry … pata nahi muje kia hogaya tha… jo me aisey…

Rohit: acha wo sab choro…. Or ye batao… ke ab kia karein…?

Ansha: karna kia hai…. ab waqt aa gaya hai ke hum koi final decision le lein…me kuch plan banati hun….

Rohit : job hi karna sambhal kar karna…kahin us ko shak na ho jaye…

Ansha said while laughing: Shak/… ha ha ha ha…. Us ko shak nahi hoga… pata hai. wo mere upar puri tarha se lattoo hai….. or ye lattoo pichley aik mahiney se mere aas pass kuch zada hi ghoomney laga hai… so don't worry me itni achi acting karti hun na… ke us ko bilkul bahi shak nai hoga..

Rohit(angrily): acha bas bas … zada us ka naam le kar mera dil mat jalao…. Samjhin…?

Ansha(laughing): aww… jealousy ho rahi hai….. but don't worry… you know na…. **I love u… **

But Rohit cutt the call

Ansha looking at screen of her cell phone: ye Rohit bhi na… pagal hai aik dum…mera I love u bhi nai suna.. chalo dobara keh deti hun… I love u Rohit…

And she turned for going back to party

But she was shocked to saw Rajat standing there… he was standing with the blank and expressionless face.

Ansha got afraid after seeing him like this.. her sixth sense was telling her that… some thing terrible will be going to happen very soon. She moved forward to talk with him.

Ansha in trembling voice: Rajat wo me…(but stopped after receiving a tight slap from him.)

She fell on the floor,people gather around them.

Just then a waiter was passing through with the tray full of vine glasses. Rajat stopped him and then… … he was keep going on without break..and _**TUNKY FULL**_

(**thanks to her who gave me this idea**)

In the meantime Ansha returned from washroom .. after washing and cleaning her face… and shocked to saw the whole picture.. Rajat was roaming here and there he come out in the lawn…his face was fully dipped in sweat.. his condition is all messy…

Ansha moved towards him: Ra.. Rajat … ghar chaliye .. kafi dair ho gai…

But Rajat spoke in between: k.. kiun…. Mee…kiiun.. ghar cha.. chalun…. Or tum… yahaan ki.. kiun.. ai ho.. jao tum yaa ha.. se.. jao us. Ke pas..s ja ,,jao…

People started talking about this matter a/…

Ansha dragged Rajat towards the car push him inside.. sat on driving seat… and drove straight towards their house..

After reaching she helped rajat and they entered in their room .. Rajat fell on bed.. and closed his eyes.. Ansha went to change her dress.

When she came back.. she found the all lights of their room are off there was a complete blackout in the room…

She was understanding the situation.. when some one pulled her and moved towards the bed… laid her down….went to switch on the night bulb … then come back…. And and….. and…. And… and….cold winds were started blowing….curtains are flying.. and and .. and_**..(hope u all understand)**_

_**Next morning**_

Ansha woke up first… she found herself in an awkward position.. then she remembered the previous night and her mind stop working when she remember the incidents. She saw Rajat sleeping beside her. After gathering some courage.. she got up from bed and went to washroom and then went to kitchen for coffee. She was still in shock and thinking ke… _**ye kia ho gaya?**_

After some time, Rajat also woke up from sleep he felt his head spinning slightly, then he remembered all incidents.

Rajat to himself: ye kia ho raha hai muje… me .. mera sir… aahh .. mera sir kiun bhari ho raha hai.. me yahan ke. Kese aya.. me or Ansha to party mein gaye they… wahan…

Then he remembered all…

Rajat : o God…. Me ne ye kia kar diya.. Ansha… (then looking the whole room)

Arey ye kahan chali gai… muje us se baat karni ho gi..

And he went out in lounge and found her sitting near the window…he felt a guilt in himself… but in the next second this guilt was covered by the feeling of superiority.(of typical male nature after all he is also from the gender who think themselves as they are most power ful) but he still decides to apologies her.

He went near her and started as:

Wo m..me ye kehna chah raha tha ke.. sorry.. kal.. rat jo bhi hua us ke liye..

Ansha while turning towards him: aap ne mujh se kia wada kiya tha.. han…ke jab tak me nahi chahun gi ye sab nahi ho ga…. To phir..

Rajat in bit angry voice: or jo kal raat tum ne kiya wo.. wo kia tha.. haan jawab do…sharam aani chahiye tumhe.. ke kisi ki biwi ho kar.. aisi harkat…Arey agar mere sath nahi rehna tha to bata deteein… kiun tum ne muje or khud ko takleef di itne din…

Ansha: me ne…..(but she stopped as Rajat's cell started ringing.)

Rajat : hello sir.

Sir: Rajat wo mission final ho gaya hai.. tumhe aaj hi nikalna hai.

Rajat : sure sir.

Sir: best of luck… ye tumhara hamarey sath aakhri mission hai, is ke baad tum CID Mumbai mein transfer kar diye jao ge. So best of luck again.. or achey se kaam karna or mission successful banana.

Rajat : thank u very much sir.

Sir : acha ab me rakhta hun.. bye.

Rajat bye sir.

Call ended

After the call Rajat turned to go in his room.

Ansha : Rajat wo…

But he cut her with: muje abhi nikalna hai aadhey ghantey mein… mission ke liye…mere wapis aaney tak tumhe yahin rehna hoga.. phir us ke baad me tumhe aazad kar dun ga…. Mere wapis aaney tak sabar kar lo. Or haan ho sakey to muje kal raat ke liye maaf kar dena… mujh se job hi hua wo anjaaney mein hua.. meri intension tumhe hurt karne ki nahi thi… or haan me tumhe divorce paper ho sakta hai mission ke beech mein hi bhijwa dun…(and he went)

Rajat left for mission leaving Ansha alone.

Ansha felt bad …. But soon she ignored **because us ke sar per abhi tak us Rohit ke Ishq ka bhoot sawar tha…**

After two days she called Rohit.

Rohit: hello…. Kesi ho jaan…..

Ansha: me theek hun….or tumharey liye… aik achi khabar hai…

Rohit kia,,.?

Ansha: wo idiot Rajat hai na wo gaya.. or ab wo bahot jaldi hi muje divorce bhi bhijwa dega.. phir tum or mein hongey…

Rohit smiling: ye to bari achi news hai…

Ansha: acha batao ab tum muje lene ka baa rahey ho…?

Rohit: lene..me tumhe lene kiun aaun ga..(then he realized what he said) acha han… wo .. yar thora ruk jao… abhi divorce aaney do.. phir dekhtey hain…

Ansha(after remembering some thing): acha.. muje tumhain kuch or bhi batana hai.. wo.. hum dono aik din par….

(but she was cut)

Rohit: darling abhi me zara jaldi mein hun.. phir baat karun ga..love you and bye..

Ansha: arey Rohit suno to…

But he cut the call.

Ansha: ye Rohit bhi na… kabhi puri baat nahi suntan…kia karun,,…..

On the other side Rohit thinking: ab aye ga maza….ab aye ga…Ansha g…. ab me dekhun ga .. or tum bhugto gi…sahi kehtey hai log… ke maa baap ke kiye ki saza bacchon ko milti hai.. ab tumhe bhi apne baap ke kiye ki saza miley gi….

**After few days**

One night Ansha was sleeping peacefully, suddenly she started sweating. She woke up with a jerk. She was feeling strange from inside. she was feeling nausea … ran to washroom and came back after some time and set on bed with a thud…

Ansha: nahi aisa nahi ho sakta… agar ye sach hai to… nahi nahi.. ye nahi ho sakta… muje kal subha hi doctor ke pass jana hoga..(she took sleeping pills and slept.)

Next morning

She woke up and went to hospital without having breakfast. In hospital doctor checked her and confirmed her suspicion with: **Congratulations.. Mrs Rajat kumar… aap maa banney wali hain… **

And the doctor went after telling her that she has to take care of her self.

Women become extremely happy on this type of news , but here the case is different. On hearing this.. her eyes started shedding tears even she herself don't know the reason.

Days passed like that…and Ansha told her best friend about all this.

**After few days**

One day, the door bell rang. She went to open the door and saw a courier boy standing.

Courier boy: mam … here is your courier , please take it and signed the recipt..

She took that

After closing the door she sits on sofa..

She opened the envelope and saw some sort of papers in it, she took them was her divorce papers. Finally .. he gave her …he gave her **THE DIVORCE** for which she was waiting since long.. she should be happy… but no… she is not…She touched her belly and….tear drop fell from her eyes.

Then she noticed some thing more in the envelop, she took it out and it was a letter.

_Ansha… I hope ke tum bahut khush ho gi… me tumhe or koi khushi to de nahi paya lekin ye to de hi sakta hun me ne bahut koshish ki ke tumharey or apne relation ko bacha lun… lekin nahi ho paya mujh se…. so ab se tum aazaad ho… jese chaho raho….me dua karta hunk e zindagi mein tumhe saari khushiya milein or jis ko tum chahti ho wo tumhe ml jaye…haan aik or baat… me ye ghar bhi tumharey naam kar raha hun…is liye nahi ke… ye law ke hisaab se requirement hai.. balke is liye ke me ab us ghar se koi taaluq nahi rakhna chahta… because itna sab kuch honey ke bad bhi me tum se nafrat nahi kar paa raha hun… me ab bhi tum se utna hi pyar karta hun… I still love u…_

_. __**Huye na begaaney bhi tum ho ke aur k….**_

_**Dekho tum na mere hi baney**__._

_Han… aik request hai… abhi kuch dino mein… mera aik colleague wo samaan lene aye ga jo mene pack kiya tha.. us ko wo dedena please… q k.. me mission se wapis seedha Mumbai report karun ga…_

_Bas itna hi kehna tha…. Apna khayal rakhna or khush rehna_

_**RAJAT **_

_**She**_ placed the letter inside and closed hr eyes.. she was feeling that she lost some thing very precious.

She called her friend and told her every thing. She advised Ansha ke usey jaldi hi Rohit ko sab bata dena chahiye…

So Ansha decided to talk with Rohit and she called him

Ansha: hello Rohit…

Rohit: hi.. jaan…me abhi tumhe hi yaad kar raha tha…or batao tum…(but she cut him hurriedly)

Ansha(in serious tone): muje tum se bahut zaroori baat karni hai.. kia tum abhi aa saktey ho mere ghar?

Rohit(surprisingly): han aa raha hun… per…

But she cut the call.

Rohit suspiciously thinking:is ki awaaz se muje aisa kiun lag raha hai ke koi bahut bare dhamaka karne wali hai ye mujh pe,,,. Chalo job hi ho… per muje lagta hai ke ab is drama ke climax ka time aa gaya hai.

He similed evily and moved towards her house.

Ansha was waiting for rohit… but her mind was telling her that some thing bad is still waiting for her. She also called her best friend Nina.. and she was also with her,,, but was sitting in bedroom.

Rohit: tum ne muje itni jaldi mein kiun bulaya /..is every thing ok..?

Ansha: Rajat ne muje divorce dedi…

Rhit: kia….? Ye to bari khushi ki baat hai… per tum itni pareshaan kiun ho?

Ansha (after wiping the sweat from her forehead): me tumhain kuch or bhi batana chahti hun…tum 5 mints baitho .. me abhi ai.

And she went to her room.

After around five minutes she came back to the lounge Nina also came with her. But they both stopped after hearing Rohit's voice. He was talking to someone

Rohit: arey han han.. maloom hai… kia karna hai muje… us ka pati to usery divorce de chukka hai…han… to muje us se kia lena… aik baar wo ghar ke papers me us se kisi tarha hasil kar lun.. phir… phir.. me kahaan .. wo kahaan….ye larkiyan bhi na…(and he stopped as some one placed hand on his shoulder)

He turned and saw ansha is standing.

He tried to spoke but Ansha gave the tight slap on his cheek. He was shocked.

Ansha in high volume: itna bara dhoka diya tum ne muje… me ne tum se pyar kia… or tum ne mere sath ye kia kiya haan…?or jis ghar ke tum sapney daikh rahe ho na wo to abhi puri tarha mera hua hi nahi hai.

After listening this Rohit's jaw dopped.

Ansha continues: me ne tum per kitna trust kiya or tum…huh…

Rohit decided to end all this so he spoke: han diya me ne tumhe dhoka.. or trust ki baat tumharey moo se achi ahi lagti…. Trust to Rajat ne bhi tum per kiya tha…. Tum ne kia kiya us ke sath… or tum muje kia dikhana chahti ho… ye(and he snatched the file from her hand and after looking at he said in sarcastic tone):ye dikhaana chahti thin tum muje haan… or kia socha tum ne.. me ye sab dekh kar tumhain qabool kar lun ga…nahi bilkul nahi… arey jo larki .. Rajat jese insaan se bewafai kar sakti hai… wo mujh se kia wafa karey gi….

Ansha listening all this like a statue. And after seeing her condition Nina spoke: Rohit … tu.. tum yahan se chaley jao.. warna me police ko bula lungi.

Rohit angrily: haan haan .. chala jaaun ga… lekin jaaney se pehle mere aik akhri sawal ka jawab de do…(then turning towards Ansha) Ye baccha Rajat ka hi hai na….nahi wo kia hai na… tum jesi larkiyon ka kia bharosa… ke Pyar kisi or se… Shadi kisi or se OR…chalo choro muje kia lena… me to chala.

And he completely moved out from the house.

So, here is the end of this chaptr…

Sorry for this super duper late update. But seriously muje koi idea hi nahi tha.

**Krittika .. I want to thank u once again from the bottom of my heart. Seriously tumhari help ke bina is story ko continue karna mere liye impossible tha.**

And to all the readers… Guys… please review positive negative… but do review.

Bye

Take care

**shzk(zehra)**


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter…

**Guest , Harman , piyu , Rajvigirl, ansh , adk , , kaity thanks to all of u..**

**And for krittika…. Love u …..**

Here we go…

Days passed and Ansha realized that she was running behind wrong…. And she lost the right one, even after winning him. She was passing from that face of her life about which every woman is very much excited and happy but in her case these reasons of happiness are ruined by herself.

Now her friend Nina started living with her. She was trying her best to get back her friend to the normal life, but getting no success. And finally the day came and Ansha gave birth to a baby girl , and she named her as Soniya.

**PRESENT**

Rajat slept while thinking about these three females. At midnight, he woke up with the alarm sound which he set few days earlier as he was working on a very important case.

HE stopped the alarm with: arey yar… ye raat itni lambi kiun hai…. ab kia karun… aik baar neend tootney ke baad dobara to mushkil se hi aaye gi..(while standing): chalo aik cup coffee hi bana leta hun.._[__**a/n**__: wese muje bhi raat mein tea ya coffee ka bahut shoq hai….lekin studies ke time pe…ab university start honey wali hai to socha khud ko prepare karna shuru kar dun studies ke liye is liye Rajat sir ko phir se coffee pila rai hun….]._

After preparing coffee he came out in lawn and sit on the bench present there. He took out his cell phone and stat browsing the different folder he stopped at one and opened some file. It was the picture of the girl of nearly 7 years old who was receiving a prize for winning the speech competition. Smile flashes on his face. He remembers.

**Six months before**

Team CID was invited as the special guests in Inter School Speech Competition, in which students from all over the country were participating. The competition was held in Bhopal. As ACP sir went to attend the important conference Abhijeet sir on mission and Daya sir was acting ACP, so he ordered Rajat to went in that ceremony with some junior officers. Rajat wants to deny but he can't because duty is more superior for him than his personal sentiments and attachments, so he went there.

Competition started and students made speeches on different topics. And finally the announcer came up with: and now the last speech of this competition and the topic is …. My Father…. And the participant name is … Miss Soniya Kumar.

The girl with fair complexion and long hair came on stage. Rajat felt something deep inside his heart after seeing the girl but cant name that feeling.

The girl started.

_Father is the most precious gift from God. He is like a shelter for his children no matter he is far from them but the feeling of father's shelter is enough to give the strength of living for themselves. They don't care about any hurdle because they know that whenever they will fall a man is there for holding them up with his strong protective hands. A man who always said 'go a head' while standing behind them. Some time he became strict teacher and some time he transformed himself from Father to Friend. But in every state he always remains 'A King' for her children. _(after listening this Rajat was shocked… no.. shocked is the wrong word…. His breaths were literally stopped.. and his heart forgot to beat….he was in dilemma, and the girl continued )

_So.. From my side it is the end and lastly I want to say I love u dad… and I hope that I will meet you… some day and able to tell u… that how much I love u…_

And she descended down. Rajat was unable to understand the surroundings because his mind was stuck in the words of the girl…. Ya….. these are the same words which he also used in his speech long long….. time ago.. He came out from the trance with prize distribution announcement, that girl Soniya won the competition. He clicked the picture and save that moment for him self.

Rajat (thinking): kia ye such hai… ya koi sapna…. Itney saalon baad ….. nahi muje sach pata lagana hi hoga…

After prize distribution, refreshment was arranged for participants and guests.

Rajat went towards Soniya and said: hi beta… kia me aap se baat kar sakta hun…

Soniya frowned at him and said: kon hain aap….? Or me anjaan logon se baat nai karti….

Rajat felt a pinch in his heart on listening 'Anjan log' but he controlled himself and said : arey …. Me to aap ka fan hun… or aap se autograph lene aaya hun… kia aap muje autograph dein gi..?

Soniya smiled and started walking with him.. and they came outside while talking and sit on grass.

Rajat : me aap se aik baat poochun….?

Soniya: yes…

Rajat : wo jo abhi aap ne itni achi speech di… wok is ne likhi thi…wo kia hai na….. me jab school mein tha to hamesha speech mein last hi aata tha…is liye aap se tips le raha hun…. Aap ki mumma ne likhi thi wo….?

Soniya: nahi …. Mere papa ne likhi thi… jab wo school mein they….aisa muje mumma ne bataya.

Rajat(impatiently): mumma ne kiun … aap ke papa kahan hain…?

Soniya; mumma kehti hain papa…. Bad logon se fight karney gaye hain…. Mission pe…..

Rajat : u missed him…?

Han…. Karti hun kabhi kabhi….. mumma kehti hain… k jab bhi papa ki yaad aye….to eyes close kiya karo… tumhe papa dikh jaaein ge…lekin muje to un ka face clear dikhta hi nai… me ne unhe dekha jo nai…but I still love him…

This was enough for Rajat he cant bear that any more…so he stood up… and about to go inside when…

Soniya: aap ne to autograph lena than a… or speech tips bhi…. to …

Rajat without turning: nai beta… for now… I have to go… autograph phir kabhi… you take care.

He started walking when Soniya called him

Soniya: stooppp…..

and she came in front of him and gave a light kiss on his cheek and ran inside and he stand still and keep feeling the sweet incident which happened few moments a go….

Next day he took permission of two days leave which was accepted. And went to that place which he never want to visit again… but… destiny has planned something else…

He rang the door bell and it was opened by a person for whom he didn't feel any thing no love… no hate…. Nothing….

Ansha was shocked to see him again….. she wanted to tell him that how much she missed him…. She couldnot sleep properly in these years because the feeling of guilt….but she was afraid …. How will he react….?

Ansha with trembling voice: a…app … yaha….?

Rajat with emotionless voice: me yahan sirf apni beti se milney aaya hun….

Ansha while regaing his senses: aap bethein…. Me usey bula kar lati hun….bas 10 minutes…

And she went.

Rajat started looking at the house… it was the same place where he gone through the different phases of his life… this place gave him sorrow happiness joy and all…

He was thinking all this when he heared.

Soniya talking to her mother: mumma ye to wohi uncle hain jo kl muje mile the competition mein…. Ye mere papa hain…..(then in confused tone) lekin inho ne to kaha tha inko speech nai aati….

Rajat in between: I am sorry… me ne jhoot bola….(and he hold his ears).

Soniya smiled and then Rajat opened his arms and she ran to him and hide herself in to his protective shell and started crying

Soniya: aap ko pata hai… me ne aap ko kitna… miss kiya… itne.. … zada din ka mission… aap ne aik call bhi nahi kiya…. Na hi meri birthday pe gift bheja….(she was sobbing but continue with): aap ko pata hai… meri friend Riya ke papa bhi…. us ki birthday per nahi they…. (while separating) lekin unho ne usey… itna…. (showing the size from her hands) bara Teddy bheja… or choclates bhi…

Rajat smiled through tears and said: sorry my doll…. Please apne papa ko maaf kardo….

But she turned her face to other side.

Rajat spoke after some time: wese papa ke pass aap ke liye aik gift hai….

Soniya instantly turned and said: kia hai…. jaldi bataaein please….

Rajat took out some thing from his pocket and gave it to her.

She was very happy because these are her favorite chocolates….she hugged her papa… kissed on his cheek and ran to her room and told her mother about the first ever gift from her father…

After some time Ansha came out and she saw Rajat smiling …. She started looking at him and admiring him… and he after feeling the continuous stare changed his expression to the pervious one.

Ansha after gaining some courage: Rajat ….i…. am sorry me ne jo bhi kiya…. Or dekhain uski saza muje mil gai…. Jis ke liye ye sab kiya usi ne muje dhoka diya… I m so…

Rajat cut her with : maaf kiya… me ne tumhe maaf kiya…. Or wese bhi naraz unhi se hua jata hai…. jin se koi rishta ho …..me yahan sirf apni beti se milney aaya hun…

And he called Soniya.. when she came he told her that he is going back to his work and promised her that he will visit her whenever he will get time…..

He left for Mumbai after giving some amount to Ansha for Soniya and instructed her to take care of his daughter.

**PRESENT**

Rajat smiled while spreading his hand on the picture: Papa loves you a lot….. my doll…. And missing u...

He slept there while looking at his daughter's picture….

**So here is the end of this chapter….**

**Speech wala part me ne bas likh diya… without any second thought… bas jo dimag me aata gaya ..wo likhti gai.. **

**Sorry for mistakes..**

**Please read and review** …

**Bye Take care**

**shzk(zehra**) .


	8. Chapter 8

I am back with update.

**Guest , m13, guest , Rajvi girl, adk , .1 , kaity**: thanks a lot guys..

**Krittika**:me ne bhi wo sab apne feelings hi likhe they. And thanks for likng…

**Harman**: me ne is mein Rajvi include kiya hai thora sa.. hope u like it..

**Rahila:** many many happy returns of the day…

**Now you can enjoy the chapter..**

Rajat woke up at 7…. and went to freshened up. After taking tea he took his important accessories locked the main door and left for bus stand. When he reached there he came to know that the bus is 2 hours late from its actual time so he decided to go and buy some food stuff for himself. Then he remember some thing…

Rajat : oho….. How can I forget….? Me ne usey call nahi kiya … chalo abhi kar leta hun…(and he took out his mobile)

He was dialing the number when some one tapped his shoulder with: _The number you are trying to dial is reachable at the moment and its location is just behind you…._

He turned and saw Purvi is standing with smile on her face…. The smile which gave him the confidence of fighting with any problem.

Rajat : arey Purvi… tum yahan… beauru nahi gaeein….?

Purvi : g han… me yahan… aap to muje call karna bhool gaye to me ne socha kiun na me hi yahan aa jaaun…

Rajat : sorry wo me jaldi mein tumhe call karna bhool hi gaya….. abhi kar raha tha…tum aa gaeein(than noticed some thing in her hand) arey ye bag kis liye….

Purvi: is mein aap ke liye or mere liye breakfast hai…

Rajat tried to say something… but purvi cut him with: han han…. Pata hai… aap ko bhook nahi hai…. but muje bohat bhook lagi hai…. (then turned to walk): aab chalain bhi… warna bus nikal jaye gi….

She hold Rajat 's hand and dragged him inside the food court where they ate their breakfast with light chit chat.

After that they came out and sit on the bench present in one corner. There was a silence between them. Purvi was feeling that Rajat wanted to say something to her so she decided to give him sometime to compose himself. After some time Rajat started as: jab Ansha se meri shadi hui na… to muje laga ke ab … meri zindagi mein sirf khushiyan hi khushiyan hongi… lekin phir kuch aisa hua ke… muje laga ke yar… meri qismat mein to khushiyan hain hi nahi…jab bhi meri life mein kuch acha honey lagta hai… to… uskey sath hi kuch aisa ho jata hai…. jo bohat bura hota hai… phir wo sab hua jo mene kabhi socha bhi nahi tha….(while taking her hands in to his)mera … mera.. yakeen karo… me ne wo sab jan boojh kar nahi kiya tha… bas us raat party mein usey phone per baat kartey suna to aisa laga k… me hi kiun…. Har baar me hi kiun…. Me Ansha ko kabhi bhi divorce na deta… agar ye mission itna dangerous na hota… me ne socha .. agar muje kuch ho gaya to wo kia karey gi… us ke aagey to abhi puri zindagi thi.. kese guzaarti… me ne socha abhi us ke pass aik option hai… wo settle hojaye gi… shaadi kar le gi..lekin me usey ye khushi bhi nahi de paya….phir meri life mein tum aaeein… me ne tumhari aankhon mein apne liye pyaar dekha… to me ne socha ke yaar ab nahi… me kisi per aaitbaar nahi karun ga… phir me ne apne dil ki suni… tum se apne dil ki baat kehney ka sochaa… phir khayaal aaya ke kahin tum mana na kar do muje chor ker na chali jao…(Purvi tightened her grip on his hands and he continues): lekin phir…. Phir_… mera dar haar gaya…. Or tumhari muhabbat jeet gai … tumhara yaqeen jeet gaya…._

Then he turned his face to other side so he can hide his tears from her , but she again turned his face to her and wipe his tears with her own hands.. and said:

Purvi :jo hua.. me ye to nahi kehti ke usey bhool jaiye… lekin please aagey barhney ki koshish kijiye… jo kuch bhi hua us mein aap ki to koi ghalti nahi thi….aap ne to koshish ki sari situation ko handle karne ki ab nahi ho paya to is mein aap khud ko dosh mat dijiye….

Then they both hugged each other …. And after five minutes they separated

Rajat : pata hai Purvi Ansha ke liye … ab mere dil mein kuch bhi nahi hai… na pyar na nafrat kuch bhi nahi…. But phir bhi us ki ye haalat dekh kar mujey bohat dar lagraha hai… pata hai kiun… (then after some moments)sirf Soniya ke liye… shayad me bahut selfish ho raha hun…. Muje dar lag raha hai…ke kahin meri bacchi bhi… apne maa baap ki tarha apni maa ke pyar ko taras na jaye…. Uski life mein bhi wohi kami na reh jaye jo us ke parents ki life mein rahi hai…

Then he looked at his watch and said: arey … bus nikaalne mein sirf 15 minutes hain… mujhe chalna chahiye….

He stood up and said: thank you very much Purvi …. Muje samajhne ke liye…or…

But Purvi cut him and said: Thank you very much senior inspector Rajat … mujhe dil se apna samajh kar,,… mere sath apna dukh baantne ke liye…ab jaiye aisa na ho ke aap yahan thank you thank you hi kartey reh jaaein or bus nikal jaye.

He pet her cheek and started walking after some moments he heard her loud voice as : Rajatttt…

He turned and she came running and flung in to his arms… and they spent some silent moments which conveyed their each and every feeling and emotion to their hearts. they remained in a hug for more than five minutes. Then Purvi spoke

Purvi : kia aaj yun hi rehne ka iraada hai… jana ahi hai kia(then separate him and said): jaaein … warna aisa na ho wo bus ka driver hi bahar aa jaye or aap ko khud utha kr le jaye.

He smiled then she pushed him forward, he went and enter in the bus… he waved his hand and she also and then the bus started and the both waving their hands to each other until disappeared from sight. And then Purvi moved towards the beauru.

**After some hours**

Rajat reached at the house and rang the door bell. Nina opened the door.

Nina: arey aap... aiye na..

He entered in the house. And sits on sofa.

Rajat : Ansha kesi hai…?

Nina: theek nahi hai wo…us ne jiney ki umeed hi chor di hai..

Rajat : doctors kia kehtey hain..?

Nina (after taking a sigh): doctors ne kia kehna hai g…. wo to pehley bhi zada hope ful nahi they… or ab us ki jo condition hai …us ke baad to or bhi zada naumeed ho gaye hain…jese jese operation ke din kareeb aa rahe hain wo ghuti ja rahi hai andar hi andar(then remove the tears ): bas har waqt… ya to aap se maafi mangti rehti hai… ya Soniya ke liye pareshan hoti rehti hai…

Rajat (in pain full voice ): lekin mene to usey kab ka maaf kar diya…or hamesha us ke liye yehi dua ki ke.. wo or Soniya dono khush rahein…

Nina said while standing: aap ke liye kuch laaun?

Rajat : nahi bas aik glass pani…

Nina come back with glass of water and gave to him. After drinking he said: Ansha so rahi hai kia…?

Nina: han.. wo medicine ke effect ki wajah se zara dair se hi uthti hai…

Rajat nods and then said: or Soniya kab tak aaye gi school se…?

Nina: wo bas aati hi hogi.. aik ghantey mein… aap fresh ho jaiye jab tak me Ansha ko dekhti hun…

Rajat nods and moved towards guest room with his half an hour he came out from guest room and moved towards Ansha's room as Nina informed him that Ansha woke up now.

He knocked the door and enters inside after getting permission. There he saw a weak figure was lying in the bed with blanket over her and she was looking much older than her actual age. There are many bottles of different medicines are arranged properly on the table which is placed near the patient's bed.

Rajat felt pity on that poor soul. He moved closed to her bed and sit on chair placed beside it. She noticed someone's presence near her so opened her eyes and tried to sit but Rajat stopped her.

Rajat: kesi ho….?

Ansha(smiled weakly): me.. thek… hun… aap k…kese hain….?

Rajat : me acha hun….

And after that silence prevailed. Finally Ansha broke the silence.

Ansha: please aap….. muje maaf kar dein…..aap ko..

Rajat cut her and said: tum mujh se maafi mat mango jo hua usey bhool jao…..or…

Ansha(after controlling her tears): me nahi chahti ke me aap ki naraazgi ka bojh lekar is duniya se jaaun…. Is liye….

Rajat (in bit angry and rash tone): tum kahin nahi ja rahi ho samjhin… tum …. Please mera nahi…. Apna bhi nahi…. Kam se kam Soniya ka socho…. Or himmat karo… please…. (then he calm down): acha ye batao… ye Soniya kab tak aaye gi…(smiles)aatey hi madam apni favorite chocolate ki demand karain gi..me ne to soch liya hai… aaj usey khoob sataaun ga….chocolate dun ga hi ahi…keh dun ga ke bhool gaya…

Ansha laughingly: han ….or jese wo to foren maan jaye gi na…. us ko pata hai… us ke papa kabhi us ki cheezain nahi bhool saktey ….aap ki koshish bekaar jaye gi…..(then she realized her tone and lowered her head in embracement)

Rajat smiled at her behavior and said: aisi hi hansi ki zaroorat hai tumhe is waqt ….. so keep smiling…

then his phone rang 'he saw the caller id and smile crept on his face, he said to Ansha: me zra aata hun…thori dair mein…

He moved out from the room…. And Ansha looked towards door and smiled sadly…

_**asi ishq da dard jaga baithe**____**  
**__**asi ishq di aankh laga baithe**____**  
**__**lokeein ta yaar labh de phirte**____**  
**__**haaye**__** …**__**  
**__**lokeein ta yaar labh de phirte**____**  
**__**asi labheya yaar gava baithe…**_

Here Rajat after coming out of room, called Purvi .. and told her that he reached there and she asked about Ansha's health. Then after talking some time they end the then the door bell rang and Rajat ran to guest room so he can hide himself from his daughter.

Soniya entered in the house and started to go to her mother's room… but then she stopped and murmur to herself….

Soniya: ye smell kesi hai…. bilkul papa ke perfume jesi….kahin papa to….chalo mummy se puchti hun….(and she moved into the room)

On the other side Rajat was hiding behind the curtain pat his own head …

Rajat : uffff…. Is ki senses to abhi se itni taiz hain….aik dum Cid officer ki tarha…..ab…(then he stopped as someone pulled his hand) with: to mere papa bhi to CID officer hi hain na…..me un pe hi jaaun gi….

Rajat smiled and come out…

Rajat (after lifting her in his arms): kesi hai meri guriya….

Soniya: me theek hun papa…or aap itney dino baad aye… aap ko pata hai me ne kitna miss kiya aap ko…?

Rajat (settled on sofa): papa ne bhi aap ko bohat miss kiya…or aap ke liye ..aik cheez bhi ai hai….

Soniya(excited): kia.. jaldi batain na please…..

Rajat nodded his head in no: umhmmm….pehle aap apna uniform change karain gi…. Phir lunch karain gi…. Or phir …miley gi… aap ko aap ki favorite chocolate…

Soniya excitedly: yeaaa….and ran towards her room.

After lunch Rajat came in Soniya's room and saw her drawing some thing. He said: arey ye meri guriya kia bana rahi hai zara hum bhi to dekhein…(then soniya showed him a card… actually she was drawing this for her mother)

Rajat asked: kis ke liye bana rai ho….?

Soniya : mumma ke liye….wo har waqt sad sad rehti hain na…is liye…. Me un ke liye ye joker or smiling face bana rahi hun… is se un ke face pe smile aa jaye gi.

Rajat patted her head just then his mobile rang. It was Purvi .he received the call

Rajat : han Purvi bolo..(and he started talking to her. Soniya went to her mother's room to paste the drawings on its walls).

**Next Day**

In morning Soniya went to school. Nina goes out for some personal work. Ansha was sitting in garden. Rajat came to her and sit in front of her.

Rajat : good morning. Kia haal hai ab…?

Ansha: theek hun…(then after some moments): aik baat poochun aap se…?

Rajat (while turning the pages of magzines): haan poocho?

Ansha: ye Purvi kon hai?

Rajat looked at her and said: mere sath kaam karti hai…or…

Ansha:or…

Rajat humari shadi honey wali hai…

Ansha after some time: congratulations….

Rajat : thanks

Ansha: wese …kesi hai wo… I mean us ke baarey mein kuch bataain…

Rajat said dreamily: wo…. Bohat achi hai… bohat zada achi…. Me ne bohat socha ke us ke baarey mein na sochoon lekin…aapney aap ko rok nahi paya…wo…(then he came out from the trance and said):acha tum coffee piyo gi kia.. me apne lye bananey jar aha hun.

Ansha looked at him for some time and then nodded her head in no..He went and she think: sach hai ye baat ke ooper wala kisi ke sath nainsaafi(injustice) nahi karta.. I hope ke Purvi Rajat ko wo sab kuch dey jo wo deserve kartey hain…(and she cleared the tears from her eyes).

_**ye waqt ki kesi hawa chali**__**  
**__**na yaar raha na uski gali**____**  
**__**bus itni khata thi ishq kiya**____**  
**__**kyu ishq kiya yeh saza mili**__**  
**__**yeh kaisi cheekh uthi dil mein…**__**  
**__**haye…..**__**  
**__**yeh kaisi cheekh uthi dil mein**__**  
**__**yeh kaisi thokar kha baithe**__**  
**__**haye**____**  
**__**asi labhya yaar gawan baithey**_

**Next Day**

Purvi entered in beauru .All wished her good morning. After some time ACP sir came with Abhijeet and Daya .

All: good morning sir.

Trio: good morning.

Then Abhijeet asked Purvi : arey Purvi …Rajat se koi baat hui… kesa hai wo or Ansha or Soniya kese hain?

Purvi : Ansha theek hi hain… bas kabhi tabiyat sahi ho jati hai to kabhi kharaab..or Soniya bilkul theek hai…abhi subha meri baat hui thi us se….

Daya: I wish …ke Ansha theek ho jaein…nahi to wo bacchi Soniya….or Rajat bhi to kitna upset hai…is sab ki wajah se….

**They Remember**

One day Rajat came to beauru, he was looking tired and his swollen eyes were telling that he is awaken all night. He looked at Purvi who gave him a assuring smile so he said to Abhijeet : sir ACP sir aa gaye kia? Actually muje unse bohat important baat karni hai.

Abhijeet : han bas aatey hi hongey thori dair mein.

Then all got busy in the work. After some time Rajat entered in ACP sirs cabin where he discussing some thing with Duo. Rajat entered after getting permission.

Acp sir: aao Rajat kia baat hai?

Rajat after sitting on chair started with: wo.. actually sir…muje kuch din ki leave chahiye…

ACP sir: theek hai…wese bhi tumhari tabiyat kuch theek nahi lag rahi kuch dino se…rest miley ga tumhe bhi…tum 4 days ki leave lelo…

Rajat : nahi sir….. muje kam se kam 20 days ki chutti chahiye…. Muje Bhopal jana hai..

ACP sir and Duo exchanged glances then Abhijeet spoke after sometime: is every thing all right… koi problem hai to.. tum humse share kar saktey ho…kahin us property ko leke to koi problem nahi… jis ka case chal raha tha court mein….(Rajat have some property in Bhopal and the case was in court regarding its ownership)

Rajat : nahi sir wo baat nahi hai…baat kuch or hai.

Abhijeet: Soniya to theek hai na…

Rajat took a sigh and said: sir… Ansha ko brain tumor hai… us ka operation hai isi week mein..to muje leave chahiye…

Acp sir: theek hai Rajat tum 20 days ki nahi aik mahiney ki leave lelo….

Rajat : thank u very much sir..and he was at the door when Daya called him

Daya : pareshaan honey se ,,..or kisi se share na karney se problems solve nahi hotey …or zada barh jaatey hain…. Ab jao …or zada tension mat lena is waqt tumhe strong rehna hai… apney or Ansha ke liye nahi… Soniya ke liye….

**Present**

Acp sir: dua to hum sab ki bhi yehi hai… ke sab acha ho jaye… (Then the case reported and they all went to crime scene).

**Here in Bhopal**

**NIGHT 10 pm**

After taking dinner Ansha and Nina were sleeping. Rajat came in Soniya's room. She was sleeping holding the small teddy in her hand . he came near her spread his hand on her hairs. He saw some thing in her other hand it was her mother picture. Then he saw a dairy also he took it and started reading. After some time he got a call from Purvi .

Hello Purvi ….

HI …kia ho raha tha….?

Kuch nahi bas abhi dinner kiya tha… soniya ko dekhne aaya tha… tum batao…. Kesa raha aaj ka din..?

Kuch khas nahi .. aik hi case aaya tha.. wo bhi solve ho gaya jaldi hi…aap bataein soniya kesi hai.. ? or Ansha ji kesi hain…?

Soniya theek hai…. or Ansha bhi…

Then both become silent. After sometime Purvi spoke: kia hua Rajat aap chup kiun ho gaye… koi tension hai kia..?

Rajat after taking a sigh :me soch raha hun… ke zindagi insaan ko jab bhi kuch deti hai… us ke sath hi kuch na kuch le bhi leti hai… ab muje or Soniya ko hi lelo… jab Ansha mere pass thi to Baba mujh se door chaley gaye….. or ab jab me apni beti ke sath hun to us ki maa…

(then he stopped . Purvi was playing the role of silent listner because she knows it is necessary for him that he share his pain with her.)

After some moments Rajat spoke: acha Purvi …ab raat ho gai hai… tum so jao… tumhe subha jana bhi hai…. me bhi so jata hun. Good night.

Purvi : good night … (and to change his mood she added)or ab so jaiye ga.. aisa na ho…ke neend na aye to… phir se kisi beech pe chaley jaein or wahan ankhein band kar ke so jaaein…(then smiles)is baar to me bhi nahi hun jo aa kar jaga dun…

Rajat laughed this time(he remembered their beach meeting) and with his laugh Soniya disturbed in sleep so he hurriedly speak in low voice: acha acha theek hai … madam g…ab me rakhta hun…meri beti disturb ho rahi hai..

Purvi : ok ok,,.. bye …or Soniya ko meri taraf se pyar kariye ga…

Call ended

After ending the call he went near Soniya and pat her head after some time she slept peacefully. And Rajat also laid beside her placed his one hand on Soniyas head and started running fingers in her hairs and after some time he also slept.

**Same night around 3 am**

Rajat was sleeping holding his daughter's hand when some one knock the hurriedly moved towards the door and opened it. Here he found Nina was standing with pale face.

**Please read and review**.

**Bye tc**

**shzk(zehra)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for super late update**.

Harman , love abhi , .1 , praise22 , m 13 , piu , adk , guest , Rajvi girl **Thank you so very much.**

**Now here we go**

Rajat was sleeping holding his daughter's hand when someone knocked the door. Rajat hurriedly open it and found Nina standing there with pale face.

Rajat : kia hua Nina…. Tum itni ghabrai hui kiun ho….. Ansha….

Nina spoke with choacking voice: wo…wo.,, Aa…Ansha….

Before she completed the sentence Rajat ran towards room. Here he found Ansha was lying on floor…. And blood oozing out from her head…Rajat placed the piece of cloth…and started patting her cheek.

Rajat : Ansha..aankhein kholo please...he got no response so he carried her in his arms…and ran towards the car. In the mean time Nina informed the maid and told her to take care of Soniya… and then they rushed towards the hospital.

Doctors took her to the emergency. Nina was sitting on a bench and crying…. Rajat was standing in one corner.. with blank face.

Here on the other side Purvi woke up from a peaceful sleep suddenly… as she was feeling uncomfortable…

After some time Rajat called home and asked the maid about Soniya….and after getting satisfactory answer he cut the call. Just then… his cell phone rang…he saw the caller id and closed his eyes… after some time he received the call.

The caller spoke in hurry: Rajat …wahan sab theek hai na… Soniya kesi hai…. or Ansha…?

Rajat (in trembling voice):Wo theek nahi hai….abhi hum hospital mein hain….doctor emergency me usey ..check kar rahey hain….

Purvi : aap pareshan mat hoiye….(but Rajat cut the call as doctors are coming out from emergency).

Here on the other side Soniya woke up from sleep and didn't find her father… so she get down from bed …and was just moving towards the door when maid enters and saw her awaken so she said to her.

Maid: kia hua Soniya beta….aap uth kiun gaeein…?

Soniya: aunty … papa kahan hain..? wo mere sath hi to soye they…. Ab pata nahi kahan chaley gaye…? Or mumma…

Maid was about to gave the answer when land line phone rang..

In hospital doctors came out Rajat and nina rushed towards them.

Nina in panic voice: doctor… Ansha kesi hai… wo theek to hai na….

Doctor: dekhiye aap….(but he was cut by Rajat )

Rajat : doctor …aap kehtey hain to… hum abhi operation karwa lete hain… dr Verma mere bohat achey dost hain…. Wo aa jaein ge yahan…wo..

Doctor: dekhiye …ab is ki zaroorat nahi hai….(both look towards him in shock he continued): _she is no more_….

Nina fell on the floor and fainted. Rajat grabbed his head and sit on the floor….Nurse carried nina inside the ward and Rajat is still in same posture…when his cell phone rang. He receives the call and said in angry voice: kiun bar bar ….muje phone kar ke pareshan kar rahi ho tum… Ansha ka poochna tha na tumhe…. To suno… she is dead… wo mar chuki hai…(and he cut the call)

After some time Nina become conscious again, Rajat went towards the ward and she cried a lot… after remembering her friend's death. After some time they become normal and Rajat called at home….and informed the maid about Ansha's death.

Here at home

Soniya searching her father and she came in her mother room and found it empty so she came out and moved towards the maid.

Soniya: Aunty …. Mumma kahan hain…. Pehle papa nahi mil rahey they or ab mumma… aaein zara ye dono.. dekhna me in se baat nahi karun gi…. Chalo papa ka to pata hai …unhe urgent jana parta hai… lekin mumma unhe to bata ke jana than a…. me mumma se naaraz hun…. Chahey jitna bhi manaein gin a me manu gi hi nahi…huh…(and she went to her room and closed the door with a bang.)

Maid thinking:beta ab wo tujhe kabhi nahi manaye gi…kabhi nahi…(and she started crying)

Here after ending the call Purvi immediately called Abhijeet.

Abhijeet was sleeping when his cell rang. He saw the caller id and then the time and pick up the call.

Abhijeet in tensed voice: Purvi kia hua hai tum ne is waqt call kiya… theek to ho na tum…?

Purvi : sir ….. me abhi Bhopal ke liye nikal rahi hun…

Abhijeet (more tensed): abhi to sirf subha ke 5 baje hain… batao to sahi kia hua hai….

Purvi : sir wo….(and she told him every thing)

Abhijeet : acha… bas tum 10 minutes ruko me abhi aata hun…

Purvi (hurriedly): nahi sir …aap mat aaiye….me ghar se nikal chuki hun….

Abhijeet : ok …dehaan se jana… hum log bhi jald se jald aaney ki koshish karein ge…

Purvi : g sir…

Call ended

After completing all formalities hospital authorities handed over the dead body.

After funeral procedure CID team also went back to Mumbai and Nina also went back as she has to deal an important case although she was not willing to leave but on Rajat's insistence she agreed. Now Purvi Soniya and Rajat are at home.

From the time when she came here Rajat did not spoke a single sentence to her. She decided to give him some time.

**Night 10 pm**

Soniya was sleeping…and Rajat sitting beside her caressing her hair.

Rajat (thinking): zindagi ne kese imtehaan mein daal diya muje kia karun ab me…kese samjhaun isey kese sambhalun..God please help me…

He was thinking all this when Purvi entered and placed her hand on his shoulder. He came out from his thoughts.

Purvi : Rajat …chaliye kuch kha lije….aap ne dopeher se kuch nahi khaya hai…please…

Rajat tried to ignore with: nahi muje bhook nahi hai…me yahan se jaaun ga to Soniya uth jaye gi…(agrily): tumhe bhook lagi hai tum khalo…or please jao yahan se..

Purvi(ignoring his anger) :Soniya to kitney aaraam se so rahi hai..aap chaliye khana kha lije phir aa jaiye ga is ke pas….(and she forcedly taken him out from the room ).

They had dinner in full silence although non of them interested in it but still they ate for the sake of each other.

After dinner Purvi completed kitchen chores and moved towards Soniya room with two mugs of coffee. She opened the door but didn't find Rajat …she entered in the room placed the coffee mugs on side table…Soniya was sleeping hugging her teddy. She looked so innocent. Purvi started staring her face. After few moments she realized that she has prepared coffee for herself and Rajat … so , she adjusted Soniya's blanket kissed her fore head and came out from room with mugs.

She moved towards the garden where Rajat was sitting on grass attaching his head with the tree trunk. She felt bad for him. She goes near him and sat on the grass in front of him. He opened his eyes and sit straight. She handed him a mug and both started drinking coffee or better to say that they have no courage to discuss about future so they are having coffee to avoid the talks.

Finally Rajat broke the silence.

Rajat : Purvi ..

Purvi : hmmm…

Rajat (after some moments): I am sorry..

Purvi (surprised): sorry…wo kis liye…?

Rajat : muje tum se wese behave nahi karna chahiye tha…

Purvi (pressing his hand):jo hua usey bhool jaiye or aagey ke barey mein sochiye…

Rajat after taking deep breath: yehi sochney se to dar lagta hai…muje kuch samajh nahi aa raha… ke me kia karun… kese sambhalun apni beti ko…aaj to behla liya …lekin aagey ka kia…me…

But he had to stopped as the loud scream _mummaa…._came out from Soniya's room. They rushed in and found Soniya was crying in sleep and taking her mother's name continuously. Rajat hurriedly move towards her and started patting her back and Purvi started running her fingers in her hairs. After some time she slept peacefully. Rajat gave a helpless look to Purvi who nodded her head and smiled slightly and moved out from the room.

20 days passed and now Soniya become bit normal but lost her colors completely. Purvi giving full company to her and she also mingled with her but not fully. She always wanted her father around her.

One day Rajat was sitting in lounge and watching tv . Purvi came there and sit beside him some moments

Rajat : ab batao gi bhi ke kia baat hai ya yun hi bethi raho gi…?

Purvi looked up and said: wo Rajat …. Me kehna chahti thi ke wo…wo..

Rajat : kab jana hai wapis…?

Purvi : kal subha duty join karni hai…report karna hai…(and again lowered her head and said): me bilkul bhi jana nahi chahti.. lekin ab or chuttiyan nahi mil rahin..so…(and she become silent)

Rajat : tum aaraam se jao or bilkul pareshaan mat hona… me sab sambhal lun ga. Wese ab me bhi wapis jaaney ka soch raha hun…Ansha ka bank account band karwa diya hai or baki jitni bhi formalities thin wo bhi puri hain… ab sirf Soniya se baat karna reh gaya hai.. kisi din moqa dekh ke karta hun baat us se.

Purvi : aap apni leave extend karwa lein sirf das din ki chutti reh gai hai aap ki…

Rajat : han me bhi yehi soch raha hun.. kiun ke me nahi chahta ke Soniya per koi bhi pressure parey..

Purvi nodded and then went towards the room for packing her bag and Rajat sighed and closed his eyes.

It was afternoon. Purvi after packing her stuff went towards Sonia's room. She was drawing something. Purvi entered and sit beside her. She looked at her and smiled sweetly.

Purvi: kia bana rahi hai meri _Sweeto_…(now they both become friends and Purvi called her as sweeto. )

Me mumma ke liye card bana rahi hun….papa ne kaha tha..ke muje mumma se job hi baat karni ho wo me aik card pe likh ke garden mein wo jo aik plant hai na jasmine ka us mein daal dun phir fairies mumma tak mera massage de dein gi.. aap ko pata hai.. me ne teen cards daley they or ab wo wahan nahi hain… fairies ne wo mumma ko dedia..

Purvi after controlling her emotions: acha… muje bhi to dikhaao please.. ke tum ne apni mumma ko kia massage diya hai…

Soniya hide that card immediately and said : nahi …ye meri mumma ka card hai.. me aap ko kiun dikhaaun..

Purvi made a sad face and said: to me bhi to aap ki friend hun na… muje nahi dikhao gi…

Soniya: nahi…(then after remembering something): arey han… me ne aap ke liye bhi to card banaya tha… (and she gave her a card) then said

Soniya: ab to happy ho na aap…acha chalo me ab jati hun muje card bhi rakhna hai.. aisa na ho fairies aa ke chali jaaein phir mumma sad ho jaaein gin a…ke me ne un ko message nahi bheja…

And she went out from the room.

Purvi smiled sadly and took the card and put it in her bag.

In evening Purvi came out from guest room with her luggage. Rajat was waiting for her.

Purvi : chalain…me ready hun…

Rajat absentmindedly: han han… chalo…

Purvi started to walk when he called her

Rajat : Purvi ….and she turned . He told her something by eyes which she replied as: agar aap ki ye thank you speech khatam ho gai ho to ab chalain…Soniya ko us ki friend ke ghar bhi drop karna hai..

He smiled and they moved out. On the way they dropped Soniya at her friend's house and then reached to the bus stand.

After some time announcement made for the passengers of the bus so Purvi started to move. Soon after she took few steps.. Rajat again called her from behind she turned and again he tried to told something by eyes. But this time she is not angry and replied him as:_I LOVE YOU TOO _… and then moved towards the bus.

.

.

_**So how was the chapter please tell me…**_

_**Bye**_

_**Tc **_

_**shzk(zehra)**_


End file.
